Identical Twins
by timelessS2clois
Summary: Sakura & Takara are twins, Syaoran gets in the way; .:COMPLETE:. It's only been revised! The story hasn't changed!
1. Sakura & Takara Kinomoto

**Chapter 1: Sakura & Takara Kinomoto**

Hi! This is my second fan fiction! I hope that this will be as good or better than my last one! I hope to please you all! This is only the first chapter, so I'm not done the story! -_- I'm working on it! I've got 2 done and 3 I'm working on. What I'm doing is finishing two chapters before releasing another one. 

Please review when you're done reading! Tell me what you guys think!! I'm not really Japanese, you know, so I didn't add any Japanese words in. I used their Japanese names this time, because you guys sounded like you wanted those more than the English ones. The story line is very different from the show. No CLOW CARDS or CLOW STUFF included! I'm not very good at writing those things, so I decided that I wouldn't add them in any of my stories!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with TV shows! I am a teenager for crying out loud, so don't sue~ 

Um………I guess that's it! Read on people!  

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship.

============================================================================================================

Takara and Sakura were identical twins. They hated each other and they didn't have the slightest similarity between them when it came to personality. Takara was older by 5 minutes, so of course, she acted superior. Takara had a lavender-coloured room while Sakura had a cherry-coloured room. 

It was early morning and both alarm clocks rang at 6:30am. Takara woke up first and she ran out of her room to the bathroom. Sakura kept pressing the snooze button to get some more sleep. About 15 minutes later, Takara walked out of the bathroom and went to her room, not bothering to wake Sakura up. 

She walked down to the dining room where her dad and brother were. "Hi guys." She smiled happily.  

"Morning Takara. Where's Sakura?" 

"I don't know." She snorted. "Bet she's still sleeping." 

"Go and wake her up. She needs to go to school too." Their dad answered firmly.

"Why do I have to??" She whined. "Tell Touya to do it!" 

"Geez, you're so spoiled." Touya playfully ruffled her hair and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. 

"My hair!! Touya!!" Takara yelled. 

Touya walked to Sakura's room and opened the door. She was awake, but staring out the window. "Come on squirt. Get up. You'll be late." He said, resting his back on the wall inside of the room. 

"No thanks Touya." She murmured. "I don't feel like going to school today." 

"How come?" 

"Takara." 

"What about Takara?" 

Sakura hesitated. "I know she's my twin and all, and we're supposed to love each other, because we're sisters. But she hates me a lot, Touya." Tears formed in the back of her eyes. "She puts me down a lot. Even in school. In front of her friends." 

"Hey…" Touya wrapped his arms around his little sister. "Takara's spoiled, I know. I don't get why you guys are so unlike each other. But if it makes you feel any better, I like you more." Touya whispered in her ear. 

Sakura's eyes widened. "You do?" 

"I'm closer to you aren't I?" He grinned. 

She nodded happily.

"Now come on. Get ready for school. I'll bring you. I bet Takara didn't bother waiting up for you." 

Sakura nodded again and got ready. 

----

When she got to school, she glanced at the watch and ran to her locker. 'Only two minutes left', she thought. She took out her books and binders, but then Takara's gang walked over to her. 

"Hey Sakura. How'd you get here?" She asked. 

Sakura looked at her angrily. "From Touya." 

"Oh, ok." Takara grinned. "You should hurry. Your room is really far from here, isn't it?" 

She gritted her teeth. "Shut up." 

"Why are you being mean to me?? I'm your older sister!" She said angrily.

"Leave me alone!!" Sakura yelled at her face and walked to her room. 

"I hate you Sakura!! I really hate you!!" She shouted. 

Tears leaked down her cheeks. Without looking up, she bumped into someone. Her binder and books fell on the floor. She quietly sobbed and wiped her tears away. 

"Cry-baby." He muttered to her. 

She looked up and met gorgeous amber brown eyes wearing a cold look. "I wasn't crying because of you." 

He shrugged. "Watch where you're going next time." 

She nodded helplessly and picked up her books. 

Syaoran was dazed. The girl was so beautiful. Her emerald greens were shimmering with tears and her cheeks were rosy pink. She looked like an angel. 'Geez I messed up again! And that girl was beautiful…' He thought to himself and continued walking. While going on, he saw this group of people in front of his room. He walked over to them and asked the closest girl to him. 

"What's going on here?" She turned around and stared at him. He was shocked. The girl had the same emerald eyes as the other girl. "D-didn't I just see you??" 

She ignored it. "You must be new." She grinned seductively. "I'm Takara Kinomoto." 

"Oh." He muttered and turned around. 'I don't get it.' "I'm glad you didn't bump into me this time." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You bumped into me earlier." 

"No. I was HERE earlier." She said. "You're weird…" 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm Syaoran Li. I'm guessing we're in the same class." 

"I guess so." She put an arm around his arm. "Come on. Meet my friends." 

"No thanks." He tried to pry off her arm, but it stuck on his like glue. 

She led him to her group of friends. "Guys, he's a new guy! His name is Syaoran Li. These are my friends. This is Eriol, Takashi, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko." They waved and smiled at him. Eriol walked up to him. 

"Hey buddy." Eriol grinned. 

"Ah Eriol." Syaoran grinned back. "What you doing here, man?" 

"Mom transferred me." He said. "Takara, I know this kid. He's my best buddy." 

"That's good." Takara smiled. "Come on. Let's go in." 

**********

After class, Sakura walked to her locker as the door beside her locker opened. Students filed out, all wearing angry looks. The last few people were Takara and her friends. Syaoran looked at Sakura staring back at him. His eyes widened with shock. His eyes kept darting back and forth from Sakura and Takara. 

Sakura looked away and took a different binder out. "How was first class, dear sister?" Takara rested beside Sakura's locker. Her friends were around them. 

"Leave me alone Takara." Sakura muttered. 

"Guys go to your lockers. I just need a few words with Sakura." Takara waved them off. Eriol and Syaoran stayed. 

"What's up?" Syaoran asked Eriol. 

"Twin sisters, hate each other." 

"Whoa." 

Takara clutched Sakura's arm, stopping her. "Why are you always mad at me, Sakura?" 

Sakura glared daggers at Takara. "Think before you talk, Takara." 

"What the hell does that mean??" 

"Goodness!!" Sakura replied. "Why do you even care?? You hate me anyway!" 

Takara gave her a vicious glare. "I want to introduce you to some people." She gritted. "I am not talking to you because I want to." 

Sakura bit back tears. "FINE!" 

"Guys." Takara flashed a smile. "This is my little sister. Her name's Sakura." 

She waved at both of them. "Hi. And I'm not your little sister." 

"Hey Sakura." Eriol grinned. "You met me before, right?" Sakura nodded. 

Syaoran didn't look like he'd introduce himself, so Eriol introduced him instead. "He's Syaoran." 

Sakura nodded. "Nice meeting you guys." She waved and walked away. 

Takara flashed her angry eyes at Sakura. "I cannot stand her!! I just wanted to introduce you to her and she blows up in front of my face!! I cannot believe she is my sister!! We are SO different!!" 

"Ease up Takara. Sakura's got a reason why she acts that way." Eriol answered. "Besides, I got next class with her. See you later, guys."

"Eriol, what's your class?" Syaoran asked, stopping him. 

"Info Tech." 

Syaoran glanced at his schedule. "Do I?" He passed the paper to Eriol. Eriol looked at it and then formed a huge smile. 

"Yeah!! All right!! We're classmates again! Come, Syaoran. Follow the great leader!" 

Syaoran shook his head, laughing. "Let's get a move on dumbass." 

**********

Sakura sat in the back of the class. Tomoyo, her best friend, was waiting patiently for Sakura to sit beside her. "Hey girl." Tomoyo greeted. 

"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura smiled. "It's been a horrible day." 

"Like always." 

She sighed. "I know. Gosh, Takara is the worst sister in the world!!" 

Tomoyo comforted her friend. "Take it easy, Sakura. Just keep on ignoring her." 

Sakura looked defeated. "Not only her! There's this new guy! He's mean…he's new and all, and he's already decided to hang out with Takara and her 'posse'." She said sarcastically.

"Hi girls." Eriol greeted behind them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

Tomoyo blushed. "Nothing!" 

Sakura smiled, but the smile disappeared when she saw the young man standing behind Eriol. She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at her. "You can't be in this class." She clenched her teeth. 

"Why can't I?" He asked back. "Damn. What's wrong with you and your sister? You, too goody-goody, her, too bratty." 

"Don't compare me to my sister. And just cause I'm nice doesn't mean I'm a goody-goody." 

Syaoran glared at her. "Just cause I'm mean doesn't mean I'm a punk. How 'bout that?" He snapped back. 

Sakura stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. 'He knew what I was thinking??' "I-I didn't think that." She stammered.

"Really now."

Syaoran ended up sitting behind Sakura while Eriol sat behind Tomoyo. Syaoran kept looking at Sakura's hair. 'Annoying little girl.' He kept repeating in his head, but what always appeared after that phrase was, 'angel'. Syaoran shut his eyes and groaned inwardly. 

"Mr. Li? What's the matter?" The teacher asked. 

Syaoran's eyes flew open and he looked at the teacher. "Nothing." 

"Keep up with this lesson, will you?" 

"I was." 

"Then don't close your eyes." 

Syaoran sighed. "I didn't." 

"Don't get smart with me." 

"I wasn't!" 

"Li, just be quiet." Sakura mumbled. 

"Be quiet yourself." He answered back. 

"You're going to get in trouble if you keep answering back at her." She said more firmly. 

"Fine!" He muttered. "Sorry ma'am." 

"Thank you." The teacher kept going on her lecture. 

"You're so full of yourself, Kinomoto." He whispered. 

'How could I have ever thought of helping him?' "Full of myself?? At least I'm not arrogant or self-centred like you!" Sakura shouted. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, I do not tolerate harsh language in this class. You of all people should know that. Please go to the office immediately." The teacher said, without facing the students. 

Sakura's eyes glistened with tears. She stood up, got all her things, and frowned at Syaoran. She walked to him and slapped him across the cheek. "Are you happy now?" Her voice quivered as slow tears flowed down her cheeks. 

Syaoran's eyes fell at the sight of her crying. His heart somehow broke into two. He was about to say something, but she ran out the room. 

"Syaoran, what the hell did you do?" Eriol hissed angrily.

Syaoran looked at Eriol confusingly. 'Did she just cry…? Cause of me??' He thought. He stood up. 

"Where are you going, Mr. Li?" The teacher asked impatiently.

"I gotta go somewhere." He walked out the door before anyone could say anything more. 

He ran out the hallway and met up with Sakura sitting on a bench by her locker. "Sakura." He called out her name. 

She sobbed quietly. "What do you want from me? I never did anything to you!!" 

"I just wanted to say sorry." He said weakly. He was well away from her. 

"What's that going to do? Make you feel less guilty?" 

Syaoran slowly walked to her. "Look I know this is my first day. I didn't mean to come out as rude or anything, I just make that kind of impression on people. I can't do anything, but say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said." 

Sakura raised her eyes to meet his flickering ones. "Look Li, don't apologize to me. It won't do any good. Not to me. Not to you. So don't bother." 

He scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. He turned around and walked away. "Are you saying I just wasted my time here?" 

She didn't answer back. 

"Whatever Kinomoto. All I wanted to do was apologize." He walked back to class. 

Sakura hid a smile in her heart. 'He apologized…' She hid her face. 'He had enough of a heart to actually say sorry.'  

**********

Lunchtime came. Tomoyo and Sakura went to the cafeteria and ate together. Soon, Takara and her gang appeared. They walked like a bunch of popular idiots. "Here comes my devil of a sister." Sakura muttered. 

Takara and her friends sat on the table in front of Sakura and Tomoyo's.

"Hi sis." Takara waved mockingly. "How's your lunch?" 

Sakura ignored her. "Giving me the cold shoulder, now are you? Still upset?" Sakura continued to ignore her. "I wonder how she became my sister." Takara said to her friends, but it was obvious she was saying it loud enough for Sakura and Tomoyo to hear. "It's a pity to try to be friends with her when all she does is ignore and insult you." She sighed dramatically. 

Sakura stood up. "Sakura, no! Just ignore her!" Tomoyo interrupted. She ignored Tomoyo and headed for Takara's table. When she finally reached it, she was prepared to pounce on Takara when strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Let me go!!" Sakura struggled.

"Stop it Sakura. Takara was just kidding around." Eriol said. 

Sakura pushed off his arms and turned to face him. "Leave me alone Eriol." 

"Sakura, -"

Sakura whipped her head around and faced her sister. "Takara, if you really want me dead, go ahead and kill me. I don't care. I don't care if I die in this damn place anyway!!" She shouted angrily. "All you do to me 24-7 is insult me, hurt me, and tease me!! Well I've had it!!" Tears were already pouring down her cheeks. She turned around and started to run, but hit someone's chest. His arms wrapped around her and comforted her. She sobbed on his chest, not caring whom it was holding her. 

When she finally stopped crying, she looked up and met amber brown eyes. "Syaoran…" She mumbled incoherently. 

============================================================================================================

All right! There you go! If you enjoyed it, please review! If you didn't, please go back to where you were before! Chapter 2 will come out within a week, so please don't worry! Bye guys!


	2. Syaoran's Actions

**Chapter 2: Syaoran's Actions**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I'm glad you guys thought this story is interesting ^-^ but I'm not really confident that the whole thing will be as good as you think…eh…ok, well, I'll stop talking. Oh yeah, wait – this story is longer than the first one, so I hope that satisfies you guys! Bye!

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship 

**Last scene:**

_She turned around and started to run, but hit someone's chest. His arms wrapped around her and comforted her. She sobbed on his chest, not caring whom it was holding her. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up and met amber brown eyes. "Syaoran…" She mumbled incoherently._

============================================================================================================__

He shrugged. "You needed a 'chest' to cry on." 

Sakura looked away. "Thank you." 

"No big deal." Syaoran and Eriol walked out of the cafeteria. 

Sakura stared at their retreating bodies. She wiped a stray tear and showed a light smile. 'Why did he do that?' She thought in her head. 

Tomoyo reached out and grabbed her. "I'm guessing he felt bad about last block." Sakura nodded slightly.

 "Come on! Let's go follow them!!" They started running after Eriol and Syaoran. When they reached them, Tomoyo yelled. "Hey guys! Where are you going?" 

Eriol turned around suddenly. Syaoran casually turned his face to see the stranger. "Tomoyo…" Eriol mumbled, his face forming into a smile. 

Sakura turned really red at seeing Syaoran's face. She approached cautiously with Tomoyo right beside her. "Syaoran, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked silently.

He shrugged carelessly. 'Why does she want to talk to me??' His heart pounded. "Go ahead." 

"Um…" She struggled to find the right words. "Thanks a lot. I-I don't know why you did that, because, because well-"

"I was just doing that cause you needed someone to cry on. It doesn't mean I like you." 

Sakura flushed even more. "I…I know. I just wanted to say thank you." 

Syaoran's heart melted with happiness. "No big deal." Was his relaxed reply. Tomoyo and Eriol were talking right beside them about god-knows-what. Sakura pulled on Tomoyo's arm. 

"We have to go, Tomoyo. Talk to Eriol later." Sakura mumbled. 

"Ok. Bye guys! Thanks for protecting my friend here!" 

----

That night, Sakura laid in bed, thinking of Syaoran. 'How can anybody change so fast in just one day…?' She closed her eyes, smiling at the sight of Syaoran grinning down on her. 'Ugh…I have to stop thinking about him.' And fell asleep. 

----

The next morning, Takara once again woke up earlier than Sakura. She did the same routines as before, but this time Sakura waited patiently outside the bathroom. When Takara yanked the door open, she saw her own reflection staring back at her. 

Takara scrunched her nose. "Trying to scare me, twin?" 

"Why, seeing your face scares the crap out of you?" She retorted teasingly.

Takara gave a dry laugh. "Just because we're twins doesn't mean we 'look alike'." She flipped her hair before walking away. "Don't forget that, 'Kura." 

"Wow you cease to amaze me, Takara. You're even dumber than I thought." Sakura called out and shut the bathroom door behind her. 

She went in the bathroom and smelled cherry blossoms. Her face turned red very quickly when she finally figured out what Takara had done. Takara had her own shampoo, but she chose to use Sakura's. Sakura ran out of the bathroom and pounded on Takara's door. 

"WHAT?" Takara yelled as she pulled open the door, almost facing a fist. 

"Why did you use MY shampoo when YOU have your own???" Sakura asked angrily.

Takara sighed and laughed, checking her perfect nails. "I must have gotten it mixed up. Forgive me, won't you? It IS just shampoo." 

"Fine. Just don't do it ever again." 

"I won't." 

Sakura looked at her sister one last time before walking back to the bathroom. 

----

Sakura and Takara both went on their 'shared' car. It was slick and smooth, coloured dark green. Takara stared at her sister spitefully. "I don't get why YOU had to drive this." 

"Maybe cause dad thinks I'm more mature than you." 

Takara snorted. "Excuse me, but who came out first?" 

"That has nothing to do with it, Takara." Sakura said as she turned the car left. 

"I am more mature than you Sakura. I dress way better than you! That's one thing. Hmm, oh yeah, I hang out with the three hottest guys in our school, and I'm not stuck with such a loser." Takara pointed at Tomoyo. 

Sakura parked the car and almost throttled Takara full power. "Shut up Takara!!" Takara gripped her sister's arms. 

"Stop…it!" Takara snatched her sister's arms off. "I hate you!!!" 

Sakura took off the keys out of the car and slammed the door. She put the bag on her shoulders. Takara walked beside her before shoving her as hard she could. Sakura shut her eyes when she touched the cold hard ground. Takara looked down smugly. 

Sakura's eyes turned red. She closed them tightly and stood up. "You okay, Sakura?" A sweet voice asked her. 

"I'm fine, Tomoyo." Sakura said after a long time. "Let's just go." 

Tomoyo looked Sakura over. "Um, ok." 

Sakura didn't bother stopping by her locker. She hurried to first class and just waited for the bell to ring. In second class, she sat down on the desk and hid her face. She sobbed quietly, causing her shoulders to shake. "Sakura…" Tomoyo started.

She wiped away her tears and stared down at the desk. "I'm ok…don't worry about me." 

"Why are you crying?" Eriol asked from behind. 

"I'm not." 

"Then why won't you look at us?" Eriol asked again. 

"Because." She muttered. 

"Come on Eriol. Leave her alone." Syaoran nudged Eriol. 

"All right…" Eriol hesitated, but let it go. 

Syaoran stared at the auburn hair in front of him. 'I hope you're all right, angel.' He slowly took off his eyes from her and 'paid attention to the lecture'. 

----

During lunch, Sakura and Tomoyo went out. They walked to the soccer field and ate lunch in the bleachers. "Hey, isn't that Syaoran Li??" Tomoyo asked, pointing at the field. 

Sakura looked up. "Oh yeah…I wonder what he's doing here." 

"I guess he's in the Soccer Team." 

"Maybe." 

Sakura watched Syaoran kick the ball swiftly and move effortlessly. "Oh wow…" She couldn't help but whisper. 

Syaoran suddenly turned his face and stared at Sakura for the longest time. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down blushing intensely. Syaoran thought to himself. 'Man, that girl's got me going crazy.' He shook his head and continued playing soccer, but once in a while, he'd see her cute face with those bright emerald eyes and perky smile. He felt his heart just soften at it. 

----

After school, Takara passed by Sakura's locker. "Oh look. The witch is here. Goody." Takara mentioned sarcastically. "Are you gonna hurry up with that or do I have to wait for you, like always??" 

Sakura's solemn reply was, "just go". 

Takara shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." 

Sakura sat on the bench and closed her eyes. 'What did I do to deserve such a cruel sister? Was I not supposed to come out?? Was Takara not supposed to have a twin?' Unshed tears crawled down her cheeks. 'Why can't anything ever go right in my life?? Don't I deserve…a little bit of respect?' She sobbed a little more. 

Out of nowhere, two warm arms picked her up. Her eyes flew open and she stared at the young man holding her. "What do you think you're doing??" She asked worriedly. 

"I'm getting you home. What does it look like?" He answered mockingly. 

She glared at the cold amber brown eyes. "I didn't ask you to." 

"Judging by those tears of yours, you're upset and your sister deserted you." He looked at her emeralds. "Am I right?" 

Her eyes quivered in sadness. "Yeah…" 

They arrived in the parking lot. Syaoran placed her in the passenger seat and carefully adjusted the seatbelt on her. Sakura kept staring at the wonderful guy doing all this for her! And it was only his second day! Wasn't that just…crazy?? 

He put the key in the ignition and they went off. Sakura kept staring at Syaoran in a sort of daze. Syaoran turned his head and cocked his eyebrow. "Is there something on my face, Kinomoto?" 

Sakura's eyes rushed to her clasped hands. "Uh-uh." She shook her head, feeling very hot. 

"So tell me about your sister."  

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "If I tell you…you might not…like me anymore." 

"Whoever said I like you now?" 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no I didn't mean that! I meant—"

"Relax, I know what you meant. Just go on. I don't care." 

"Well…" She faltered. "Ok. Takara and I are identical twins. She was born 5 minutes earlier than me, so, I guess I'm the youngest in our family. I have another brother who's 17." 

Syaoran nodded in understanding. 

"Um, well, ever since I can remember, Takara and I never got along. She's really the one who started it, but I get the blame. Takara isn't really loved at our house…because my dad thinks she's spoiled, kind of like my mom, who died during pregnancy. Touya…my brother, loves her, yes, but isn't very close to her. I guess that's why Takara takes everything on me. Her problems in our family she ignores and puts all on me. All the rage she feels in her heart goes to me. All the criticism and insults is thrown at me." Sakura shut her eyes tightly. "I didn't deserve any of the things she's given me! I don't understand why I have to get all of that…" Tears leaked out. "Just thinking about it makes me want to cry, so…so I'm going to stop." 

Syaoran nodded and passed her a Kleenex tissue. "Listen, Kinomoto, you should toughen up and tell your sister off. It's not good for her to keep walking all over you. Someday you'll regret not confronting her about this problem…whatever it is…"

Sakura stared at Syaoran with surprise and shock clear on her face. "I can't believe these words are coming out of you, Li. You never liked me from the very beginning. And now you're giving me advices and helping me out…what's up with you?" 

He smirked. "Last night I got told off by my mom, cause she found out from the bastard, Eriol, I've been acting mean in school. She told me to be 'nice'." He replied.

Sakura was hurt. 'He wasn't being nice to me because he wanted to??' 

Syaoran saw the pain in her eyes. "But it's not only that." He added quickly. "I figure it's better to be nice than to be mean, right? That way you can make more friends." 

Sakura slowly smiled. "Thank you Syaoran."  

"No big deal."

"Nothing's ever a big deal to you, is it?" 

He chuckled. Sakura's heart speeded up. "Some are." 'You are…' 

"Mmm…" Sakura blushed again. "I'm going to go." 

"All right." 

He parked the car in front of the house. Sakura opened the door and closed it. She waved happily to Syaoran, who smiled back. "Thanks Syaoran!" She mouthed.

He nodded and drove off. After a while of driving, he cursed. "Oh damn…" He muttered. 'Why the hell did I do that anyway?? Did I go crazy?' In the back of his mind, a small voice answered back. 'You're in love with her, stupid.' Funny how the voice sounded a lot like Eriol's. 

----

Takara immediately stood up when she saw Sakura enter the house. "Who brought you home?" 

"None of your business." Sakura said angrily.

"You better tell me…" 

"Syaoran brought me home." Sakura sighed.

"What?!?" 

"He did…" 

"Why would he want to do anything with you?? I think you're kidding yourself, Sakura. That never happened!" 

"Ask him yourself tomorrow!!" Sakura ran to the stairs.

"It's impossible for him to like you!!" 

"Why is it so impossible??" 

"Why would he fall in love with boring, old you when I'm around??" 

Sakura ran to her room, jumped on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. 

----

Sakura and Takara got to school the same way like always. Before first class, she sat on the same bench she cried on the day before. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura, listening to music, so there wasn't really a conversation going on between them. 

"Hey Sakura." She looked up and saw Eriol & Syaoran. 

"Oh hi." She smiled while a blush crept up her cheeks. Syaoran somehow felt very hot. 

He cleared his throat. "Where's your sister?" He asked.

"I don't know." She trailed off. 

"Hey what happened now?" Tomoyo's voice surprised her. She looked at her best friend in a stunned way. 

"You were listening??" 

"I'm not deaf you know." Tomoyo teased. 

"Oh." Sakura weakly smiled. "We had a fight…yesterday…after I got home." She shifted. 

Syaoran fidgeted. "Uh, why?" 

"Because…she didn't believe me…when I said who brought me home. S-she said…" Sakura stopped. 

"She said what?" Eriol asked. 

"N-nothing."

"Nothing?" Tomoyo asked

"Nothing." 

"Nothing…?" Syaoran demanded.  

"Well, s-she did say something, but um…it's not right for me to say…in front of you." Sakura mumbled. 

"What did she say, Sakura?? Just say it." Eriol said. 

"Don't force her, man." Syaoran muttered.

Eriol ignored that. "Come on Sakura. It's better to get it off your chest." 

Sakura sighed helplessly. "She said that…it's impossible for a certain guy to like me…when she's around, because I'm boring while she's…well…her." 

"Certain guy? Who certain guy?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. He instantly knew whom she was talking about. "This guy…" 

"Takara's just jealous, Sakura. Don't worry. It's very possible for him to like you, because you're way better than her." Eriol said. 

Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes. "Takara's a brat. You're not. Maybe that's why…he seems to prefer you more." 

Sakura's eyes widened. "R-really?" She squeaked out. 

Eriol and Syaoran laughed. "Yeah." Sakura blushed. Tomoyo giggled. 

"Thanks guys." 

They nodded. "We better go to our class." Syaoran pointed to the door. 

----

Sakura went to her class with Tomoyo hot on her heels. "Who guy? Certain guy?? Come on tell me, Sakura!! I'm your best friend!! Don't leave me out of this!!" 

"I'm not leaving you out of this, Tomoyo!" Sakura mumbled. "This is probably just a crush, so it's not really a big deal if I tell you, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"I have a crush on Syaoran." She whispered. 

"Syaoran?!?!" Tomoyo yelled out. 

Everyone looked at them suspiciously. Sakura gritted her teeth and felt herself getting very, very hot.

"Oops…?" Tomoyo looked scared.

"You are so dead, Daidouji!!" Sakura warned angrily. 

"AAH!!" Tomoyo started running to her class. 

"Grow up, Sakura." Someone yelled at her. Tomoyo and her stopped running and stared at Takara.

"I already did, Takara." She scoffed with a sly smile. "I think YOU'VE got some growing up to do." 

"Haha, that's funny." Takara raised her hand, flipped it around and showed her the finger. 

Sakura glowered at Takara. "Oh wow! My sister's got a finger! Whoopee." 

Takara rolled her eyes and left with her friends. 

Tomoyo laughed. "You got her, Sakura!" Sakura let out her breath and laughed. 

"That felt great, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo smiled happily. "All right, Sakura!!" 

Sakura grinned. "Oh Tomoyo?" 

"Yes?" 

"Would you mind telling me who you like again?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"Sure, why not!" Tomoyo giggled. "Eriol." 

"ERIOL?!?!" Sakura screamed. 

"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo's face turned bright red. "What the hell wa-" Tomoyo's eyes widened, and then "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah." Sakura laughed. "Payback." 

Tomoyo frowned. "Well…ok…but I really didn't mean to…do that, Sakura." 

Sakura smiled. "But you did, Tomoyo. And that's what counts, so I'm…really sorry." She pretended.

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo pushed Sakura playfully. "Anyway, I gotta get to class." 

"Yeah, ok. Bye!" 

"Bye!" 

----

Next block, Sakura arrived late with an excuse note from her teacher. Everyone stared at her, especially Syaoran. She turned red at seeing his amber eyes. "All right, Ms. Kinomoto. Please take a seat." 

"Thank you." She bowed slightly and ran to her desk. 

"What happened there, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh we had a test and I didn't finish until 10 minutes after the bell. He gave me a letter to give to her." 

"Ah ok." Tomoyo said. "Was it hard?" 

"Yeah. There were about 20 of us who didn't finish before the bell!" 

"What's your first class, Sakura?" Eriol asked from the back. 

"Huh?" She turned around. "Oh, History." 

"Ah…" 

Syaoran kept staring at her. Sakura glanced at him and smiled self-consciously. "Hi Syaoran." 

"Huh?" His eyes lightened. "Hey." He replied gruffly as he looked down at his desk. 

Sakura turned redder than ever. She slowly faced the teacher after calming her heart. 'How come my heart can't stop pounding hard??' 

----

During lunch, Eriol and Syaoran were already sitting with Takara and her gang. Tomoyo's forehead creased and her nose scrunched seeing Takara flirt with Eriol. "Ugh, your sister is really irritating! Can't she ever find a guy of her own??" She muttered with smoke visibly coming out of her nose and ears. 

Sakura sweat dropped. "Maybe you should relax, Tomoyo! I hate her way more than you, but Eriol's not even your boyfriend!!" 

"So what are you saying??" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Sakura. 

"Nothing!" She replied quickly. "She's not stealing Eriol from you!" 

"Good!" Tomoyo suddenly changed. She took out her lunch and started eating happily, humming a tune. Sakura couldn't believe her best friend was so silly!

They ate quietly until two tall guys walked over to them. "Hey girls." They sat beside them. 

"Oh hi." Tomoyo smiled happily with pink cheeks. 

"Hi." Sakura answered weakly, moving so Syaoran could sit. 

"Thanks." Syaoran said silently. "Eriol, what are we doing here anyway?" He muttered.

"Relax, buddy." Eriol replied. 

For the rest of the lunch period, Tomoyo and Eriol had a wonderful conversation going on. Sakura and Syaoran, on the other hand, were quiet the whole time. They tried talking before there was really nothing public to talk about. Syaoran wanted to talk to Sakura about serious talk, and Sakura felt the same, so they couldn't communicate freely as Eriol and Tomoyo. 

----

"Bye Sakura! I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Tomoyo waved. 

"Yeah, ok. Bye Tomoyo!" 

"Bye!" Tomoyo ran to her mom's car and they drove off.

Sakura leaned on the outside wall of the school, waiting for Takara to arrive. Syaoran came out of the school and glanced at Sakura. "Oh hey." 

She looked up, startled. "Hi." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm just waiting for…my sister."

He smirked. "Why wait? Just go. She did that to you." 

"I wish I could, but I can't. Dad trusts me…I can't break his promise." 

"I guess." He mumbled. "Well if it helps, Takara's by the guys' locker room, talking to Jiro." 

"Oh." Sakura pouted angrily.

"Does she have her own set of keys?" He asked. 

"No. I have it." Sakura showed him. 

"Ah ok. I gotta go. See ya." 

"Bye." Sakura waved softly. 

Syaoran walked to his car and kept glancing back at Sakura. Her face looked sad and her eyes showed hurt. 'Damn that girl.' He thought about Takara. He walked back to Sakura with certainty.

"Kinomoto." He called. 

She looked up. "Syaoran? What are you still doing here?" 

"I-I just forgot something." He lied quickly. "Be right back." 

"Oh ok." 

----

Syaoran ran into the school and went to the boys' locker room. "Takara, get out of here." He said to her. 

"I don't think so Syaoran. I'm talking to someone, as you can see." Takara replied evenly. 

"No I think you should stop talking to him and get out of here, because your twin's waiting for you." 

"Syaoran, what the hell's your problem, man?" The guy said to Syaoran. 

"Come on Jiro. She needs to get home." 

Jiro snorted. "Fine. Talk to you later, Takara." 

"Bye." She smiled and frowned angrily at Syaoran. "What's the matter with you anyway? My sister can wait. She's been doing that ever since we were kids." 

Syaoran was taken aback. "Since you were kids??" 

"Yeah." She flipped her hair. "So why should this time be any different?" 

Syaoran growled inwardly and stopped them both from walking. "I swear to God Takara, stop doing this. I'm just warning you. You better stop walking all over your sister, cause you're gonna get it. What comes around goes around." He warned her. 

"Why are you protecting my sister??" She complained. "You should protect me, Syaoran!" 

"I choose who I protect. Besides, I don't know anything about you or your sister, so don't start thinking I'm protecting either of you." Syaoran walked the other way and circled the parking lot to meet his car. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura called helplessly.

He turned around. "Bye Kinomoto." 

"Bye." She answered silently, but waved. 

"I'm here dear sister." Takara announced, coming out of the door. 

"What took you so long??" Sakura yelled at her. "I've been waiting for so long!!!" 

"Ugh! Get off my case!! I don't need two people yelling at my face! I get it! I'm sorry! UGH!" Takara opened the door angrily and climbed in the passenger seat. 

Sakura was bewildered. 'Two people?? But I'm just one person!' 

'NO DUH!' Another voice muttered. 

She ignored that. "Two people, Takara?" Sakura asked. 

She sighed. "Syaoran yelled at me and blah." 

"Why?" 

"Because of how I was treating you." She scoffed. "He warned me about some stuff…anyway, who cares? I apologized. Let's go." 

Sakura nodded vacantly. 'Syaoran defended me??' She was surprised, but felt absolute happiness and contentment in her heart. 'Wow, it's such a great feeling when a guy protects you! Especially a good-looking one…with a cool attitude, but caring heart…' 

============================================================================================================

How was that? Did you like it?? If so, please review!! Next chapter coming soon…or later…hehehehe!


	3. Change of Heart

**Chapter 3: Change of Heart**

As I promised, here you go!! I hope you like it!! EEK! THANK YOU FOR THE GOOD LUCK!! SUCH LOYAL FANS-*crying*-I'M SO TOUCHED!! THANKS!!!!!!!!

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship 

**Last scene:**

_She sighed. "Syaoran yelled at me and blah." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because of how I was treating you." She scoffed. "He warned me about some stuff…anyway, who cares? I apologized. Let's go." _

_Sakura nodded vacantly. 'Syaoran defended me??' She was surprised, but felt absolute happiness and contentment in her heart. 'Wow, it's such a great feeling when a guy protects you! Especially a good-looking one__…__with a cool attitude, but caring heart…' _

============================================================================================================

They arrived home and Sakura quickly ran to her bedroom. She felt like squeezing anything as hard as she could to take out the happiness she felt inside. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. 

Takara heard from the outside when Sakura squealed. 'Ugh! It's not fair how she gets all the guys' attention! I'm just as good as her! Why should Syaoran protect her?? I'm the one who's vulnerable!! I'm the one who's suffered a lot in this family of ours!! Nobody accepts me!!' She thought angrily, hot tears running down her cheeks. 'Why do people keep thinking I'm such a brat?? Or I'm too spoiled? Or I'm perfect?!' 

She ran to her room and slammed the door. Takara jumped on her bed and cried to tears. 'Nobody is ever perfect!! I know that for a fact! I don't live a normal life! Why do people keep envying me and calling me harsh names? It's true I act mean! But it's not because I…' She stopped. 'I…I'm jealous of Sakura. Dad and Touya love her way more than they love me. Just because I'm popular in school doesn't mean I'm all that. I don't have the smarts to go to a university. I don't have a future in front of me. And Sakura…he's daddy's girl. So she gets all the attention.' She reflected furiously. 'That's why I put her down all the time! To remind her that she's not all that!! To remind her that not everybody loves her! Sakura may be my sister, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hate her!!

'And WHY does she cry all the time?? Can't she suck it up and fight like me? Can't she fight for herself?? Does she need Syaoran to always protect her? That just proves how much of a wuss she really is. Why does she keep thinking she doesn't have any respect?? Why does she feel like her world's falling apart?? I make her life a living hell because MY life is a living hell!! If I feel it, then she has to feel it too!! Isn't that what twins are supposed to be?? Twins are supposed to feel what the other feels!! Well, she needs to know how it feels to be ignored and pushed around! She deserves it all. I don't care what she feels. I care what I feel and I feel angry, hurt, and mean.' 

----

During lunch, Takara waited patiently for Sakura and Tomoyo to arrive. Five minutes after, they walked in the cafeteria. Takara smirked evilly and started walking over to them. "Hey Sakura, our drinks got switched."

Sakura looked at Takara's drink. "Ok, just wait." She opened her backpack to take out the juice when she felt cool liquid on the top of her head, streaming down to her face. She felt great anger inside. 

"Oops, I really didn't mean that. Must have slipped!" Takara laughed. 

"Takara, SHUT UP!" Tomoyo yelled. 

"My, my, the precious Tomoyo's getting really pissed. I'm scared." She sarcastically said.

Sakura's eyes blazed with fire. 'I won't cry.' She thought in her head. Out of nowhere, she punched Takara on the face. 

Takara started gasping as she fell backwards. "What the hell was that??" 

"How do you like this feeling, DEAR sister??" Sakura took out the milk and poured it all over Takara's body. Her dress got ruined and her face…oh her face. The make up ran all over her cheeks and she looked despicably ugly.

"OH!!" Takara stood up. "You're gonna pay for that!!" She slapped Sakura hard on the cheek. "That'll teach you to respect me!!" 

Sakura's cheek turned scarlet. She ignored the flickering pain and swallowed up her cowardly feelings. Sakura kicked Takara on the stomach. "THAT'LL teach YOU to respect ME."

Takara toppled back to the floor. 

"What's going on here?" The principal came in. His eyes bulged at seeing two very red-faced sisters. "What the hell happened here??" No one spoke. "Somebody answer me!!" 

"We had a fight." Takara muttered. She stood up. "No big deal." 

"No big deal?? No big deal?!?!" He yelled angrily. "Both of you! Follow me! NOW!" Tomoyo sent a sympathetic look at Sakura, who glared daggers at Takara. They both walked out of the cafeteria behind the principal. 

----

Everyone started chatting about what happened. 'Hmm.' Tomoyo stood up and started yelling at the top of her lungs. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! DON'T DARE MAKE RUMOURS ABOUT THIS INCIDENT!! THIS WAS NONE OF OUR BUSINESS, THEREFORE WILL STAY THAT WAY!! IF I HEAR ONE WORD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW, WHOEVER SAID IT WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Tomoyo breathed out. 'Ah…' Everybody feared Tomoyo and so didn't mention anything about what just happened.

"Gee, Tomoyo, why did you threaten everybody?" A girl asked. 

She smiled happily. "Oh I'm just protecting my friend!" 

"So you didn't mean that?" 

"Oh I meant it, all right! Hohohohoho!" She giggled. 

"Uh… Each person sweat dropped. 

----

Sakura and Takara went to First Aid before having the meeting with the principal. The nurse took care of Takara first. "Where does it hurt?" 

"Nowhere." Takara growled. "I'm fine. Now let me go." 

"Ms. Kinomoto, please." The nurse started. 

"UGH! My stomach hurts from that lame-ass kick my sister gave me!" She sent Sakura an evil frown. "My face hurts! What else do you want to know?!" 

"That's all." The nurse said hastily. "I'll give you a bag of ice for your face. As for your stomach, take these pills and rest once you get home." Takara rolled her eyes. "Ms. Kinomoto, please tell me where it hurts." 

"My cheek. I think it's bleeding." Sakura mumbled.

"All right." The nurse gave her a glass of water. "Gargle your mouth to spit the blood out. After that, I'll give you a bag of ice also." Sakura nodded. 

While the nurse was gone, Takara and Sakura kept eye contact. "How did you learn to kick so hard?" 

"I got lessons." 

"From who?!" 

"T. O. U. Y. A. You know him?"

"He taught you?? I knew it! That bastard really did hate me from the beginning!!" 

"The only bastard I see here is you!" Sakura snapped. "And he taught both of us! You were too into your looks to even care!" 

"Uh, whatever!" Takara held out a hand. "You really hurt me there."

"And I enjoyed every single minute of it." 

Takara showed a small smile. "That's good. You're finally defending yourself." 

"W-wha?" Sakura's eyes widened at that sudden confession. 

"I'm just saying." She shrugged. "And I'm glad you didn't start crying." 

"T-Takara, what are you talking about??" 

"Look, let's just say it was all worth getting hurt to teach you a lesson." 

Sakura kept staring at her sister. 'Why the sudden change of attitude?' "You're joking me." 

"I'm not. Believe what you want. I don't care." 

----

The nurse came and gave them the ice bags. Takara stood up and walked out of the First Aid to the principal. Sakura followed. 

"I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. Coming from you, especially Sakura. I don't understand how sisters hold such hatred in their heart to actually start a fight publicly. It scares me how you'll both grow up holding this abhorrence between you." 

Takara was about to interrupt, but the principal raised his hand to keep her quiet. 

"Let me talk. I've heard enough talking from either of you." He paused. "You two learned in this school what to do whenever you're being intimidated, am I right?" They both nodded. "One thing you learned is to never use violence, because violence is not the answer. Here comes the irony of it all. Both of you received an A in this subject, and yet you don't follow it." 

Sakura lowered her head and pressed the ice tighter to her cheek. Takara held her stomach carefully. 

"Now I would like to understand these feelings, whatsoever, between you sisters." 

So Takara started talking about her feelings and Sakura listened carefully. "Ever since I was little, I never felt the happiness and closeness in a family. Dad and Touya, our brother, seemed to favour her more than they favoured me. I felt like I was being isolated from the family, that I didn't deserve to feel what Sakura felt." Sakura was surprised at this, but kept on listening. "I've been the rudest person in the planet my whole life. I deserve to go to hell, I know." She laughed dryly. "But there's a reason why I feel these things." She turned and faced Sakura. "I _know _it's wrong to take it all on you, but I wasn't taught to speak out my feelings and not do that. I had no idea how to keep my anger and hatred inside me, so I took it out on you. Every night whenever we'd eat dinner, I'd feel secluded from the conversation. I'd feel like I don't belong, so the next day after that, the anger boiling up inside me comes out…as insults and sarcasms…to you." Takara felt emotional tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sakura was speechless. "Sakura, do you mind explaining to us your behaviour in the previous hour?" The principal asked. 

She turned her eyes at him. "Uh…" 

Takara smirked. "Can't think of anything to say, huh?" 

"I know what to say." Sakura shot back. She paused for a minute before yelling out. "It's not fair to me to be getting all this anger from you!! I did nothing to you, but you blame me for everything! Now I understand why you've been doing this, and it was a very heartless thing to do. I'd always, always think that I shouldn't live; because of all the words you throw at me! Do you think that when you make fun of me, it doesn't hurt?? My self-esteem goes down lower and lower every time you say one bad thing to me." Sakura looked out the window.

"Everybody in this school practically thinks I'm a freakin cry-baby!! They just don't understand anything, but you, you don't care if anybody else makes fun of me! No one really knows me…not even Tomoyo. You know me, and you use that knowledge to abuse me." She paused and continued. "I heard you. I know I should feel pity for you because of your feelings, but I don't. Sixteen years is too much, Takara." 

The three kept quiet for a whole 5 minutes. The principal didn't have any idea on what to do with them. When he finally got to a decision, the girls had stopped their tears. "Clearly, you have some issues to talk about together. I'm forbidding the both of you to attend school until you have straightened this out." He stood up. "By the end of the next block, I want you to gather your things together and go home." Sakura and Takara looked very surprised. They glanced at each other before looking away. "You should be glad this is what you're getting." He mentioned before they could leave the office. 

The twins met each other by the car. The tension between them was so heavy it could almost lift the whole city. Neither one said a word as Sakura drove the vehicle back home. 

----

In school, Tomoyo wondered worriedly what had happened to them. Eriol hurried over to her and lovingly put his arm around her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?? Get your arm off of me!" 

Eriol's face turned bright red and quickly backed away from her. "Sorry Tomoyo." 

"Eek." Tomoyo gasped at seeing Eriol's face. "I-I am SO SORRY!! Eriol, I'm really sorry! I thought you were someone else!!" 

Eriol sighed happily. "Oh, thank god you're not mad at me. I-I was just trying to comfort you, Tomoyo. Sorry if I scared you." 

Tomoyo blushed heavily. "I wonder what happened to both of them." 

"They got sent home." A chilling voice behind Tomoyo muttered. 

"How'd you know?" Eriol turned around faced Syaoran. 

"From the principal." He shrugged carelessly. "Besides, it's none of our business. Who knows? Maybe they'll get along." 

"Why do you act as if you care nothing about this?" Tomoyo asked heatedly. "You didn't care if Sakura or Takara got hurt when they were fist fighting."

He smirked. "You think I don't care if either of them get hurt? I don't show it, but I do care, all right? I just think that after everything I've seen between them, and I've seen a lot in a really short time, they need to fix this problem between them." 

"Why are you sounding so serious? And wise?" Tomoyo mumbled. 

Eriol stopped Syaoran from explaining. "Tomoyo, Syaoran and my life are very complicated to understand. We grew up in a very different way that you or Sakura grew up. Our parents didn't connect with us as much. Their first priority was to get us rough and strong. Our emotions are almost covered behind a barrier inside our hearts. We act as if we don't care and yet we possess such intellectual minds. We speak in a way only adults speak. This is because we learned like this. Syaoran and I might act like a punk or a thug, but we've adapted that. In truth, we are great thinkers." 

"Stuff it, four-eyes." Syaoran pushed him. "Eriol's gone crazy, Daidouji." 

Eriol started laughing hysterically. "But some were true, though!!" 

"How'd you learn all that fancy words?" Syaoran asked. 

"Here and there." He grinned. "But Tomoyo, I'm being honest before. I just started cracking up when I started talking weirdly…" 

"Ah ok…" Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Eriol, you scare me sometimes, you know that?" 

"Sorry babe." 

"It's ok!" She blushed at Eriol calling her 'babe'. 

Syaoran kept his feelings hidden. 'I'm glad Sakura stood up for herself, but…she shouldn't have used violence. No one should violence…not even people like Eriol and me…' He felt ashamed for already hurting so many people in his past. 'Because of my mom, everybody was scared of me. Everyone saw me as a bully…' He looked away. 'I hope the Kinomotos learned their lesson.' 

----

Sakura parked the car skilfully in the garage and they both got their things out. She walked to the living room first and sat on the sofa, waiting for Takara. A few minutes later, Takara finally showed up, wearing different clothes. 

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I changed. If we're gonna be staying here, might as well." 

"Oh." She glanced down at her own clothes. "I guess…I'll change too." 

"Your choice." 

Sakura ran up the stairs and changed into some more comfortable clothes. When she got to the sofas, she was surprised by the way Takara was acting. She looked like nothing was bothering her. She even laughed at the show she was watching on TV. Sakura felt upset by this. 

"Takara…" Sakura started. 

She glanced up. "Yeah, what?"

"W-why are you acting like this isn't bothering you? Like…nothing happened?" 

Takara shut off the TV and sat down properly. "Look, the principal made a very big mistake doing this. He should have given us a suspension or detention or something, because guess what I've got in mind?" She looked mischievous. "We don't have to go back to school until we've got this 'problem' fixed. We can 'fix' this so-called problem and not have to go back to school for a whole month. Isn't that great?" She squealed. 

Sakura felt disappointment slap her in the face. 'And I thought she changed in that office. I guess it's true when people say some things will never change.' "But Takara, you're deceiving Mr. Kasahara. And if we don't go to school in a month's time, we'll be missing so much stuff, we might not even graduate!! And you know better than to think he won't get suspicious of this." 

"Sakura, you're too much of a smarty-pants. You have to let loose once in a while! Get in touch with your wild side! Besides, a month isn't long! And why are you getting so uptight about all this? We've already told each other what we felt. We don't need to talk about it anymore. We're gonna graduate. You'll graduate, no doubt! You're in the top 10 smartest people in Tomoeda High!" 

"You don't understand where I'm getting at!" Sakura' s forehead was creased with frustration. After a few minutes or so, she started talking again. "I thought you changed, Takara. I really thought you did." 

"I did." She answered. "Really I have learned my lesson. I'm never going to throw insults at you or say anything mean towards you. But I can't just change in an hour. It'll take me a really long time to get used to this, Sakura. You have to understand that. And about my behaviour…being spoiled and show-off, well I grew up that way. I can't change that. I've accepted it long ago. Maybe you should too." 

"I've already accepted it, Takara." Sakura mumbled. "I just…I want a sister." 

"You have a sister." 

"No. I mean a _sister_, Takara. I need a sister who I can face to whenever I'm hurt. I need a sister who'll take care of me when I'm sick. I want a sister who I can talk to about my problems in school. That's a very rare thing to have between siblings. And I want that. Takara, you and I, we can fool anyone into thinking we're the opposite of each other. It's just that…I've always wanted to be close to you and to be best friends with you, because you and I can connect a whole lot more than ordinary best friends could. We _know _each other. We've lived together for 16 whole years." 

Takara felt tears burning her eyes. She wiped away hastily. "Sakura, I-I can't do that." Her tears managed to escape her fingers, and finally freely flowing down her cheeks. "I can't be that sister you're yearning for. I-I don't know how to be that sister you want!" 

"Takara…I'm not asking you to be all that in just one day. I just want us to try becoming…friends…" 

Takara sobbed and sniffed. "You don't know this, but I've always looked up to you…always. You were kind of my idol, because you were everything I couldn't be. I mean, yeah, we had the looks, and yeah we're, I guess, popular, but…you had dad and Touya's attention. You had friends who you could count on, not like me. My friends don't care about me. They just hang out with me, because I'm popular." She smirked a little. "When Syaoran was new…he noticed you first. You know why that is?" 

"Because he bumped into me before he met you." Sakura interjected. 

"No! I mean…he's interested in YOU, not me. And we've both got the same looks! In your eyes, you show a lot of compassion and love that I don't, well…can't, show. You were loved, Sakura, and still is being loved, but I wasn't. I didn't feel the love you felt while growing up." 

"Takara…" Sakura felt helpless. 'I have no idea what to do…' 

"You don't need to do anything for me. Just understand that this is going to be hard for me. Building a sister relationship with you. It'll take me a really long time to…open my heart…and change from someone mean and nasty…to someone…nice and sweet…like you." 

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to be someone you're not. I want you to be yourself, but you have to learn to care about other people…and their feelings. You know?" 

Takara nodded and took a nearby tissue. "Yeah I know." 

Sakura slowly walked to her sister. "C-can I hug you?"

Takara almost laughed out loud. "Yeah you can hug me!" Sakura laughed with tears in her eyes. When they held each other, Takara whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry…sis." 

Sakura burst with happiness. Her sister was finally changing…and it was all thanks to---Sakura's eyes widened with absolute shock. It was all Syaoran Li's doing who made them be sisters again. 

============================================================================================================

If you're wondering how Syaoran got to be the whole reason for the sudden friendship, here are two proofs. 

- Syaoran tells Sakura to toughen up and stand up to her sister. 

- Syaoran yells at Takara for making Sakura wait.

Oh and thanks people!! This isn't as long as the chapter before, but I've hit the points I wanted to hit! I just needed Takara to start changing, because something's gonna happen…


	4. A Debt to Pay

**Chapter 4: A Debt to Pay**

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship 

**Last scene:** _Sakura burst with happiness. Her sister was finally changing__…__and it was all thanks to---Sakura's eyes widened with absolute shock. It was all Syaoran Li's doing who made them be sisters again._

============================================================================================================

The process of their friendship took a very long time to make, but they made it. Sakura and Takara were closer than before, but they didn't hang out in school or anything. At home they talked to each other more frequently and helped each other out whenever the other needed help. 

----

It was early Sunday morning. The sun was starting to shine over Japan, people were just getting up, and the light would gleam everywhere. Takara woke up at early 6am. "Ugh…" Her hair was scattered wherever. She looked out the window and saw the sun peeking through her curtains. "No…need more sleep." 

"Come on. Wake up." Someone held Takara's waist tightly. 

"Let go of me!" She slapped his arms away, but it held on. 

"Get up! If you don't…guess what'll happen…" His voice was taunting. 

Takara's eyes widened with fright. "I'm up!!" 

Touya let go of his little sister and laughed with all his might. "That always worked!" 

"TOUYA!!" Takara yelled. 

Sakura heard this from the other room. Her eyes fearfully opened. 'Phew. He's not here. He got Takara first! Yay! Well I'm up, so…hehe…' Sakura rubbed her eyes slightly and made her bed. When Touya got in the room, his eyes widened in surprise. In his mind, a certain word appeared almost every 5 seconds, 'damn'. 

"Glad to see me awake and well, brother?" Sakura asked playfully. 

Touya walked over to her. "You girls are squirts. You know that??" He ruffled her hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

Takara ran to Sakura's room after she made her bed. "Good morning." She greeted. 

"Morning!" Sakura grinned happily. "Let's go down and get some breakfast." 

"Uh…" Touya scratched his head. "That's just it…uh…our breakfast…uh…" 

"What. Happened?" 

"Hehe, it's funny, really. If only you'd just listen." His face looked scared and nervous. 

"We're listening, Touya." Takara's timid voice interrupted. 

"Um, well, you see, dad? You know him?" 

"Yeah, we know our dad." 

"Yeah, dad, he's still sleeping. So…I was given…the…what's it called now? Oh yeah, job. To make…well…breakfast." 

"What's your problem, Touya?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"R-remember that time…? In, uh, back when I was…13, and you guys were 12? And I had to cook dinner? Hehe, remember what happened??" 

Takara and Sakura's faces turned scared. Their eyes enlarged as if pins stuck their eyelids up, their mouths turned into perfect O's, and their hair, messy as always, rose up. Touya took off running as fast as he could out the house. 

"TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The twins yelled as loud as they could. The place seemed to have shook like an earthquake had hit it. 

The whole kitchen was black. Walls, usually painted white, turned pitch black. The stove was filled with huge stains unable to take off. The oven…well…let's not talk about the oven. Let's just say there's nothing left in it. The sink, the cleanest one out of all, was almost hidden by the blackness of the kitchen. Everything felt sticky and icky. 

"What the hell did he do to our kitchen??" Takara screamed. 

Sakura was just as furious. "What the hell was he trying to make anyway???" 

Suddenly, something flickered in both their minds. When they were little kids, not only did Touya do all this, but also a certain someone helped him with it. And they were both the worst cooks in the world. Sakura figured it out before Takara. 

She ran to the living room as fast as she could and found Tomoyo shaking, with frowning lips, and frightened eyes. "H-hi!" She greeted. 

Sakura shut her eyes and got a pillow. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Takara followed and saw Tomoyo. 

"You helped him? YOU helped HIM?? YOU FREAKIN HELPED HIM?????????????????? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID 4 YEARS AGO??????????? OUR HOUSE ALMOST GOT BLOWN OFF BECAUSE OF YOU AND TOUYA'S 'SKILLS' IN COOKING!!!!!!" Tomoyo whimpered and ran out the balcony. 

"A-and we have to clean this mess up!!" Sakura cried out. Takara felt a huge migraine coming. She clutched at her forehead.

"I cannot believe they did this. Never will I let them near the kitchen!! Ever again!!!" 

The rest of that day, the twins cleaned up the kitchen. Their dad sat on the couch, reading a newspaper, scolding them. Touya mostly did the work and every 10 seconds; Takara would yell an insult at him. He didn't seem to mind. 'My sisters…such angels.' He thought sarcastically. 

----

The next morning before Block A, Sakura was fixing her things in her locker. "Hey." Someone called to her. She turned and saw Syaoran, leaning on the wall. 

"Oh hi." She blushed lightly.

"Haven't talked to you in a while." 

"Yeah." She nodded. He walked over to the bench by her locker and sat down.

"I'm just wondering how you and your sister are doing." 

"Oh we're doing great." Sakura grinned. "It's actually working, Syaoran! I'm actually talking to my sister in a good way." 

Syaoran showed a small smile. "That's good." 

Sakura paused and walked over to him. She sat on the bench and stared at his amber eyes. "Syaoran…" 

He looked surprised for a moment, but stared back into her green eyes. "Yeah?" 

She turned pink, and so looked down at her hands. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Well, y-you were the reason why my sister and I are doing so well." Sakura shyly admitted. "You gave me the confidence to stand up to her. You've helped me a whole lot. I-I really owe you." 

He smiled back. "You don't owe me anything. I was just helping out. Besides, I've got 4 sisters of my own you know. I know how they can be…well you know…when they're fighting. It's crazy." 

Sakura bobbed her head up and down. "I-I just have to do something for you. I won't feel better unless I give you or do something for you." 

"No. It's fine." 

"Syaoran…" 

"If you really want to…" He answered mischievously.

"Mm-hmm." She raised her head to meet his eyes. 

He showed a lop-sided smile. "Show up in the park. Tonight." 

"T-tonight?" 

"Problem with that?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no." She laughed. "I'll show up." 

"7:30 all right?" 

"Mm-hmm." 

"I'll see you in Block B." He grinned. "Bye." 

"B-bye." She shook in happiness. Sakura finally stood up and walked back to her locker. Her heart beat hard and fast. 

----

The whole day she couldn't wait to get out of school. She wanted so much to go home…and just…think about him. When she finally got home, Sakura quickly hurried to her room and prepared for the night. In the back of her mind, though, she had a feeling as if she shouldn't try to dress up. It was weird, but…she had doubts in her preparations. 

"You know if you really want him to notice you, just be yourself." A similar voice like hers called from the door. 

Sakura turned around and faced her sister. "Really?"  

"That's probably what's going on in your mind. It's better being you than dressing up to be someone else. I mean, if you want to dress up, go ahead." Takara smiled. "I think you'll look better simple than fancy." 

Sakura blushed lightly. "How come you look better fancy?" 

"I told you. Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we have to 'look alike'. People see me as a girl full of make-up and blah. They've gotten used to it. They're used to seeing you as a plain girl. What you should do is just put a little bit of lip-gloss, wear natural clothes, and be yourself. Syaoran already likes you the way you are." 

Sakura looked at the mirror and looked at herself. "You think so?" 

"I know so." 

"Takara…" Sakura clutched her hands. "You like Syaoran, right?" 

"Well…yeah." 

"T-then why are you helping me out? Shouldn't you be…making up stuff just so I can't go to this thing with him?" 

Takara smirked. "Hey I don't force people to like me, Sakura. Besides, there are way too many guys in this world to just dwell on one!!" 

She laughed. "I wish he does like me…" Sakura whispered. Takara didn't seem to hear. 

----

That night, Sakura walked to the park and found Syaoran waiting by a large oak tree. He wore casual clothes, with baggy jeans, jean-jacket, and black shirt inside. He looked really handsome. She wore casual clothes as well. (Sorry to bother, but I'm not a fashion person, so sorry if I can't describe her clothes well!) Sakura had on a midriff, with a combination of light blue and pink mixed together. She wore a tight pair of jeans that widened at the bottom (I really suck at this, so my apologies). 

Syaoran was staring at her ever since he spotted her walking his way. 'Man, she's beautiful.' He was awe-struck. 'When I saw her, I already knew she was pretty, but god, she looks amazing.' His face seemed to be stuck like that; eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Sakura kept blushing once she arrived at the destination. 

"H-hi." She stammered. 'Oh my god, he's so hot…and handsome…and his face…' 

"Hey." He smiled weakly. "Y-you l-look, uh…beau---pretty. You look pretty." 

"Thanks. You look nice too." 

"Heh. Thanks." He grinned, finally easing up. "So Kinomoto, where do you wanna go?" 

"What??" She was surprised. "But I owe you! You choose where to go! " 

He laughed. Her heart skipped. "That's true. I got something planned later at 9. We gotta go somewhere before it." 

"Where are we going??" Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"I can't tell you. It won't be a secret anymore." He looked around. "You wanna just walk around?" 

"Mm…" Sakura heard her stomach grumbling. "Heh, I'm kinda hungry." 

"You should've just said so." He smirked at the grumble. "Let's go eat." 

"I have money." She offered. 

"No I'm paying. Think of this as a friendly date, all right?" 

Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink. "O-ok." 

The walk to the nearby restaurant (where you don't have to wait in line to get a table) was pretty awkward. Sakura couldn't help her heart from beating so loud. She almost had to cover it just to make sure Syaoran didn't hear. Then again, Syaoran felt the same way. Here was a beautiful girl walking right beside him and he didn't even have the courage to start up a conversation! Once in a while, he'd glance at her, just to see her face. Most of the time she kept her head down, but glanced at him back. Their eyes, when met, seemed to give each other a smile. 

Syaoran opened the door before she could. "Thanks." Sakura smiled and went in the heated place. The tables were full of people, but there were some vacant ones by the far left window. "Let's go there." She pointed. 

"Yeah ok." Syaoran followed her. 

As soon as they sat, a waitress appeared. "Can I get your order?" 

"Um…" Sakura felt her hands just stop moving. 'I haven't even read the first sentence yet!' 

"We just got here. Give us a few minutes, will you?" Syaoran asked politely.

"Oh ok sir. Sorry." She ran back to the counter. 

Sakura giggled. "Thanks Syaoran." 

"No problem." He smiled. "What do you want to eat?" 

"I guess I'll just have…mm…I'm not sure." 

"Take your time. I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." 

"Oh ok." 

Sakura looked at her menu and decided to go for the food specials, which was Teriyaki and Sushi (thank you, Mini Sweety). As soon as Syaoran returned, so did the waitress. She was all ready for her order, but Syaoran, having returned from the washroom, was startled. 

"I-I didn't get to pick yet." He stumbled out. 

"Oh. Well, can I get your order, miss?" The waitress' eyes darted to Sakura. 

"I'll have the special." 

"All right." She wrote some things down. 

Syaoran glanced up from the menu and looked at the waitress. "I'll get the grilled shrimp and crab with rice and vegetables." (I got that in this restaurant my friend & I went to on her birthday! It was SOO good!!) 

"Ok. I'll be back in a while with your orders." She started to walk away, but turned. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Water's fine." Sakura answered. 

"Coke." Syaoran replied. 

"Got it." 

When they were finally left alone, the awkwardness came back. Both didn't want to look each other in the eye afraid of what they'd feel. After a little bit, Sakura started to talk. 

"Syaoran, tell me about you." Sakura offered a smile. "I-I really don't know you all that well, except that you've got 4 sisters." 

He grinned. "What do you want to know?" 

"Basic things about you." 

"You tell me about you after?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"All right. I'll start with the general stuff." (Ok practically everyone know Sakura & Syaoran, so I don't need to put a huge biography on them, all right?? But I'll put a few pieces of it.)

"I've lived in Hong Kong just about my whole life. The reason I came here was my mom thought I needed a break from HK. She kept telling me that I should travel and meet new people. At first I didn't want to, but I went with it. Sometimes I feel really homesick, but it's normal." Syaoran had that faraway look in his eyes. 

"Do you wish you didn't come here?" Sakura asked. 

He glanced at her. "Yeah. I mean I haven't had the best of time here. I met you though." 

Sakura's cheeks turned bright red.

He turned pink at her cute face. "What about you, Sakura? You ever get out of Japan?" 

She shook her head. "No." She smiled. "Japan is my home. I'll never leave it. I love it too much. You'll learn to love it too, Syaoran. If you stay a while…" She mumbled the ending. 

Fortunately he heard it, but kept it himself. "I like Japan and all, but…it's just not as…important to me as Hong Kong. You know what I mean?" 

"Yeah." She nodded briefly. "If I went to Hong Kong, I'd really be homesick of Japan. But I've always wanted to visit it." 

He smiled. "If you ever do, look me up. I can show you around." 

"I will." She smiled back. 

The food finally came. The delicious smell left their mouths wide open. "MMM!!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran watched warmly as the waitress set the plates down. 'Cute…'

"Come on Syaoran! Eat your food!" Sakura motioned. 

"All right, all right." He laughed and got his chopsticks. 

They spoke words to each other, but mostly enjoyed the mouth-watering food. When they finished, it was already 8:30pm. Syaoran paid then they both walked over to the park. Under a white blossom tree, Syaoran explained what he had planned to Sakura.

"At 10, there's this thing I want to show you. It's by the lake, but we get to hang out on the rail. A lot of people are going to be there, so we have to get good seats. You wanna go now?" Syaoran's eyes were bright and excited. 

Sakura just enjoyed watching his eyes. 'He's so handsome.' "Yeah." 

"All right, let's go." He grabbed her hand impulsively and they walked to the lake. 

Both their minds were alert, but let it go. The feeling of each other's hand was wonderful. She held onto his large hand tightly. She kept glancing at his strong build and wanting to hug him and just be held by his arms. Syaoran, too, felt that he wanted to hold Sakura and never let her go as if she belonged to him and no one else. 

----

They got to the rails of the lake and already people were crowding around. "Come on." He pulled her to a nearby spot on the rail. 

"The sky looks nice, don't you think?" Sakura blurted out. 

"Yeah." He answered, staring up at the dark sky with glimmering stars. "Beautiful." Though his eyes were staring at the sky, his words were directed somewhere else. 

Sakura had worn a jacket, but she still got a little cold. She shivered a bit. Syaoran noticed this and looked at her. "Are you cold?" 

"Little bit." She said shyly. "But it's ok. I'll warm up soon." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's ok Syaoran." 

He looked like he was thinking of something and then pulled Sakura close to him. "I'll put my arms around you. Maybe it'll help." 

"S-Syaoran, y-you don't have to." 

"I want to." He whispered in her ear softly. 

What happened was Sakura and Syaoran both faced the lake leaning on the rail. Sakura was in front of Syaoran with her back facing his chest. His arms were around her shoulders, but went down to her waist after a while. She cuddled to him and relaxed her head on his shoulder. 'I wish he could hold me like this forever…yeah right, like that'll happen.' She sighed dreamily. 'If I keep wishing, it's bound to happen.' She smiled at her own thought. 

Syaoran smelled Sakura's hair and held her possessively close to him. Sometimes he'd think of bending his head down a little and kiss her lightly on the neck and cheeks. 'My angel…' He thought. 

Five minutes to nine, there were already many, many people. Some were eating cotton candies while some held glow sticks. Some were just cuddling with their loved ones like the two. Soon, a boat appeared in the middle of the lake holding a microphone. "May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" He called through the mic. "The show is about to begin! It's approximately 10 minutes long, but it's a great performance! I hope you enjoy yourselves!!" 

"What's going to happen, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. 

"You'll see." He answered quietly in her ear. 

She tingled and stared out by the lake, clutching onto Syaoran's arms around her waist. His heart melted. 

Suddenly, two fireworks burst from the boat. It exploded up in the air and thousands of colours erupted from them. "Oh my gosh…" Sakura shook from the happiness. Her hand trembled as it reached her mouth. Her eyes were shimmering with happiness. 'Syaoran…' More fireworks exploded up into the air. Some were mixed colours; some were designed as waterfall-like fireworks that burst and a bunch of yellow shades fell in a waterfall kind of way. The whole show was amazing. 

Eight minutes into the whole show, Sakura turned around from Syaoran's hold and flung her arms around his neck tightly. Tears formed in her eyes and dropped on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked silently, caressing her hair. "Y-you don't like it?" He asked again, worriedly. 

"I love it!" She replied, muffled. "No one's ever done this for me, Syaoran." 

"I just wanted you to have fun." He said warmly.

"This is the best day of my life…" She whispered, mostly to herself. 'What is he doing to me??' "Thank you so much…" She looked up into his caring brown eyes. "You didn't even know me well enough to bring me to this, but you did. Why??" 

"Because I see in you something that nobody else sees." He answered truthfully. "I wanted to enjoy this with you." 

"T-thank you." She smiled through her tears. 

"Hey…" He raised his hands and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry." 

"I'm just so happy!" She cried. "Thank you!" 

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her. 

Colours kept exploding right behind Sakura, but neither could enjoy the fireworks. Their attention was only focussed in each other. Syaoran had slowly leant down and almost reached her lips. She leaned up and finally met his lips. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm and soft lips. The kiss was sweet and innocent, like a first kiss should be. It didn't take any longer than 10 seconds, but both loved it very much. 

They moved away reluctantly and looked into each other's eyes. "What does this mean?" Sakura whispered.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. 

She gasped a little and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her voice clogged up in her throat. All she could do was nod quickly.

He grinned and laughed. "Don't cry now." He kissed the droplets away. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Sakura blushed heavily. "Inside and out, babe." 

"You're handsome, Syaoran." She paused for a second. "You're my angel." She whispered in his ear after gathering all her courage. His eyes widened with surprise and gladness. 

"Sakura…" She was all red and her eyes were focussing on their shoes. He took a hold on her chin lightly and pulled it up so he could face her emerald eyes. "And you're mine." 

============================================================================================================

Like it? Review! That's really…all I have to say. It's pretty lame but…I can't think of anything!! 

To answer some reviews: 

**Mini Sweety** – I have an idea on what will happen. It might be like your idea. It might not be! Just keep on reading, all right?

**Silva Sun** – in the first chapter, I explained that Takara got her 'spoiled' attitude from their mother, who passed away after giving birth. Since she was constantly ignored, their father couldn't really teach her to turn from those ways and get better. 

To the rest of you, THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKS!!! 


	5. The Other Two Couples

**Chapter 5: The Other Two Couples**

Here is the 5th chapter of the story!! Ok, in this chapter I've decided to add 2 couples. You'll find out when you read! Tell me when you're done reading how you feel about the 2 couples added! Syaoran and Sakura will still be the main couple, so no worries to those big S+S fans, all right? 

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy! Luv you all!! 

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship 

**Last Scene:**

_"You're handsome, Syaoran." She paused for a second. "You're my angel." She whispered in his ear after gathering all her courage. His eyes widened with surprise and gladness._

_"Sakura…" She was all red and her eyes were focussing on their shoes. He took a hold on her chin lightly and pulled it up so he could face her emerald eyes. "And you're mine."___

============================================================================================================

Sakura walked in the house feeling as if she was floating. Her heart was too overjoyed. It was amazing. Takara waited from the living room, watching TV. When she heard the door open, she ran and found Sakura. 

She smirked when seeing her. "I'm guessing the date was good." 

"It was, Takara! I loved it so much!! Syaoran is so sweet…and caring…and he's so romantic." 

"That's great, Sakura." She sounded a little sad. "I'm glad you had fun." 

"A-are you okay?" Sakura hesitated. 

Takara's eyes widened a little. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." She laughed and sighed. "I guess I'm just feeling jealous. It's normal." 

Sakura flushed. "He asked me out." 

Takara grinned. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"All right!" She ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "I'm proud of you, sis." 

"Thank you…" She felt truly touched.

----

At school, Syaoran waited for Sakura by her locker. His eyes shone brightly when he saw her walking to him. "Hey." 

"Hi." Sakura smiled shyly. "What are you doing here early?" 

"Oh I get here at this time. I'm usually with Eriol, so you don't see me." 

"Mm, ok." She opened her locker. Syaoran's arms wrapped themselves around her waist tenderly. She flushed at that, but leaned on his chest.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. 

"Sure." She teased, but he already had caught her lips in his. "Mm…" She moaned lightly without meaning to. 

He reluctantly moved away and smiled. He pecked her on the lips lightly. "Eriol's coming. See you later." 

"Bye." He walked away, feeling a softened heart inside that chest of his. 

----

He walked towards Eriol, who waited in the corner.

"Where were you?" He asked angrily, poking a finger at his chest. 

"I was just waiting for Sakura." Syaoran said. "Eriol…I asked her out." 

"Whoa, really??" 

"Yeah…last night. I brought her to this firework show. Man, it was great. She's so…perfect…like an angel, you know?" 

He thought of a certain indigo-haired girl.  "Yeah, I know." Eriol's voice seemed to be wistful. 

"Hey, if it helps, Daidouji looks like she's in love when she's around you." Syaoran started walking. "Let's go." 

Eriol's eyes widened at the comment. 'I-in love??' He asked himself. "Syaoran, what are you talking about man??" He ran to Syaoran's retreating body.

----

The entire day seemed to be hectic and wonderful all at the same time. Whenever Syaoran had passed by, Sakura & Syaoran's eyes would look into each other's and give a message only both of them knew. She'd wave and give a small smile, and he'd do the same, giving a lopsided grin that made her heart swoon. After school, he walked over to her locker after getting his things out. 

"Can I drive you home?" He asked. 

"Mm-hmm. I just have to go find Takara." She showed him the keys. "You mind giving it to her? I'm not…really…um…" He looked over at her messy locker. "Ready." 

"No problem." He snatched the keys and left to find the twin. 

He arrived at the gym where she was talking to another guy he knew, Meiji. "Takara." He called. She turned around suddenly and met Syaoran. 

"Oh hi." She smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Meiji." She waved and walked to him. "What's up, Syaoran?" 

"Sakura told me to give you the keys. I'm bringing her home." He answered. 

"Oh ok." Takara fidgeted. He passed the keys. 

Syaoran turned around and began to walk away until Takara stopped him. "Syaoran wait." 

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um…I…I'm sorry. If I did anything that offended you…" 

"You didn't do anything." He smirked. "No apologies needed." 

She nodded her head slightly. With a small voice, she added a tiny comment. "Take care of her, ok?" 

"I will." He replied behind his back and walked away. 

Takara looked at the keys she held in her hand. "I guess I go home alone today." She mumbled to herself. 

"Need company?" A deep voice from behind said. 

She turned around quickly and met a pair of silver grey eyes. "Yukito?" 

He grinned. "You need company?" He repeated.  

She grinned back. "Yeah all right." 

Ever since they were kids, Yukito was a very special friend. He wasn't as into Sakura as the rest was. He favoured Takara a little more, but didn't like her ways of being spoiled and mean to her sister. Yukito did appreciate Takara for who she was, no matter what. 

----

Sakura waited patiently for Syaoran. Unfortunately her locker was still in disarray, but she managed to squeeze everything in and get her homework out. Two minutes later, he arrived, walking in that cool way of his. "Ready?" 

"Yeah." She nodded. 

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down towards her. She very much obliged and leaned up. They kissed softly and sweetly. When letting go, he pulled her hand towards the parking lot. 

Once they got to his car, he opened the door for her and went in his side. He started driving. "How was today?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Good." She grinned. "I'm drained, though. I've got lots of homework. Especially math. Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue. 

He laughed. "You don't like math?"

"No, I hate math." She admitted awkwardly. "I don't know why. I guess it isn't really my thing. Oh that's right. You love math." 

"That's right." He glanced at her. 

She giggled. "Sorry Syaoran. I didn't mean any offence." 

 "None taken." He replied. "Need help with it?" 

 "No that's ok. My dad's good at it. I'll get help from him. Besides, it's too much trouble. I don't want you having to go through all that. You're tired too." 

"Yeah I know, but I'll do it if you want me to." He offered. 

"No it's ok. Thanks though." She smiled. "So sweet." She whispered silently, looking out the window, putting her hands over her chest. She could almost feel tears of happiness in her eyes, but kept it in. "Honestly. How did I ever deserve a guy like him?" 

"Whispering like that." He said sneakily. "I can hear you, you know." 

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. "Y-you heard me??" 

"Yeah. You said, 'why can't I be like him?? Syaoran's so smart and wonderful. No wonder he's the best!'" 

Sakura laughed cheerfully. "You jerk!!" She pushed him playfully. "I didn't say that!!" 

He laughed with her. His eyes travelled to her merry eyes and perfect smiling lips. 'God, she's so amazing.' "No pushing! We might get in an accident." 

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. "Sorry. But I didn't say that!" 

"Yes you did. I heard you!" 

"But that's not what I said!" 

"So I didn't hear." He lied. 'Just to save her from blushing.' 

"Good." She smiled. "We're here!" She announced triumphantly. "Thank you for the ride." 

"You're welcome." He smiled. "See you tomorrow." 

"Bye, Li." She blew him a kiss and got out of the car. 

"Bye Kinomoto." He caught an imaginary kiss and placed it in his heart. 

She blushed nonetheless, giggled, and waved. He finally drove off after she got in the house. 

Sakura stuck her head in. Takara and Yukito were in the living room, watching TV together. "Hi Yukito. Hi Takara." she greeted. 

"Ohayo." Yukito waved. 

"Hey Kura." Takara waved. "Wanna watch with us?" 

"No thanks. I got homework! See you later!" She waved to them and ran up the stairs. 

"I see you guys have solved your problem." Yukito observed. 

"Mm-hmm." Takara took some of the popcorn in Yukito's arms. "She and I talked about our feelings; long-hidden feelings within our hearts. I'm glad we've finally opened up to each other. Honestly, it feels really good to have a sister I can talk to about anything. Nobody really knows how much all this has affected me, but…gosh, it's wonderful. I really appreciate what's happened between Sakura and me. I feel like a huge hole in my heart's been partly filled." 

"Why only partly?" Yukito asked, still staring at Takara. 

"Well, losing a sister was actually only a part of the hole in my heart. Now that I gained a sister, it's filled. My heart's still got a hole in it; a hole where my dad…should fill. You know?" 

"Yeah I know." Yukito smiled ruefully. "Maybe he'll see something's changed." 

"Maybe." She whispered. "I just wish that I'll feel like I'm part of a family again." 

"Don't you?" 

"No, not really. I mean, yeah, I'm glad that I've got Sakura by my side. I'm really glad that I can trust her, but…it's different to have the rest of your family by your side. My dad's important to me, Yukito. I don't show it, but I love him." Takara looked at Yukito. "Enough with the sentimental talk! I can't take it anymore." She wiped away visible tears in her eyes. "Let's just watch the movie, shall we?" 

"Yes we shall." Yukito agreed. 'I hope she'll get her wish. She's too beautiful to be crying.' 

----

Eriol and Syaoran were in his house that afternoon, working on a project in one of their subjects together. Eriol wasn't really much help. He laid down the couch, flipping the channels on the remote, hoping to find a good show. 

"Eriol." Syaoran called. 

"What?" 

"Eriol." 

"What?" 

"Eriol." 

"What??" 

"Eriol." 

"What???" 

"Eriol." 

"Shut up." 

"Eriol." 

"Shut up." 

"Eriol." 

"Shut up?" 

"Eriol." 

"Shut up!!" 

"Eriol." 

He stood up and walked over to Syaoran. "What the hell do you want??" 

Syaoran laughed dryly and glared at Eriol. "What do you think?? I've been working on this dumbass project of ours for 2 hours now! It's your damn turn!" Syaoran cussed. 

"No need to swear." Eriol replied, beaming like a lunatic. "You could have said it in a nicer way. I would have appreciated it." 

"Really now?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. He rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry." 

"W-wait! Where are you going??" 

"Out. I'll be back." 

"Can you get me something?" 

Syaoran was already out the door. 

"Dammit." Eriol muttered. He glanced at the poster and a few sheets of paper scattered around with Syaoran's handwriting. 'So…' He read some of the notes. 'What the hell do I do?' 

----

The next day during Block B, Sakura arrived early, because her previous class was dismissed before the bell rang. Tomoyo, having her last class right beside this one, arrived before Sakura. They sat by the windows and looked out. 

"I haven't talked to you in a while, Tomoyo." Sakura said silently, her eyes gazing at the clouds and trees. 

"Yeah I know." Tomoyo's voice sounded sad. "I guess that's what happens when boyfriends come in, huh?" 

Sakura felt great guilt wave over her. 'That's why she's been so distant lately.' "Tomoyo…" 

"It's ok, Sakura." Tomoyo glanced at her and smiled caringly. "I know how you feel about him, so I understand.  It's just that I wish I had what you and Syaoran have, because I-I'm kind of losing you." 

"Tomoyo, you're not losing me." Sakura protested. 

She raised her hand to stop her from talking. "No. I know I'm not losing you, but I don't get that time with you anymore, just us friends, because you have him, right? Now, if I had that…I wouldn't be feeling this bad. I'd actually enjoy myself too. Maybe if I had a boyfriend…we could go on a double date…" Her voice seemed to wither. "But that's only a maybe."

"It'll happen." A male voice replied from the door. 

They turned around, looking very stunned. "Don't scare us like that!" Sakura said, standing up. 

"It wasn't me." Syaoran said. "Eriol's been going crazy about Daidouji lately." He whispered in her ear. 

"Really?" Sakura glanced at the two people in front of her and Syaoran. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked quietly, her hands tightly clutched in front of her chest. "W-what do you mean?" 

"You'll find him. Whoever it is. You'll have a boyfriend." His hand wrapped around her cheek and moved away a stray hair from her face. "You're just too damn beautiful not to have one." 

"That's our Eriol. Swearing when paying a compliment." Syaoran mumbled to Sakura, who stifled a giggle. 

Eriol glared quickly at Syaoran before putting his full attention back to Tomoyo. "So you okay now?" 

"Mm…" Tomoyo smiled pinkly. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He broke into a smile. "I'll always be here whenever you need me." He searched for her eyes. 

Her amethysts looked up at his sapphires. "You promise?" 

"Promise." He pinkie-swore.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo giggled while Syaoran smirked at the cute sight. 'Sometimes Hiiragizawa can really be a heartbreaker.' He thought. 

----

Syaoran and Eriol ate lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo. The four left to the track field where most visitors come and just jog around. The sun shone intensely, but the wind gave a cool breeze. Syaoran held Sakura around the waist as the two walked around together, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"I really hope Tomoyo and Eriol end up together." Sakura said. "She and I talked earlier about some serious stuff. You know, things happening between our friendship, because of…us." 

Syaoran got the picture. "Am I going between you and Daidouji??" He asked, very surprised. 

"You were." Sakura answered. "But don't be worried. She isn't mad about it. She's just sad that she doesn't have what…we have." Sakura motioned with her hands. "I think she really deserves a boyfriend. She's been so desperate for one ever since we were kids." 

"So why didn't Eriol ask her out before? It looks like Eriol's got the hots for your friend." Syaoran replied.

"Yeah. That's what I don't understand. If Eriol really likes Tomoyo, why hasn't he asked her out before?" 

"Well. From what I know about him, I'm guessing he's been too shy. He's like that when it comes to girls. Can't figure out a way to tell them his feelings. He never had a girlfriend longer than 2 weeks. He's always been so cautious that he never opens up to anyone…not until you really get to know him. He opens up to me." Syaoran smirked and joked. "I'm happy for that, but sometimes I wish he doesn't." 

"Why not?" 

"You know, sometimes he just opens up TOO much." Syaoran emphasized the 'too'. "Get what I mean?"

"Ohh." Sakura giggled. "Yeesh." 

"I agree." Syaoran laughed. "But you gotta appreciate the guy. He's sweet when he needs to be." 

"Yeah." Sakura smiled. "Like you." She turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "You're sweet when you need to be." 

"No I'm not." He protested, blushing.

"Yeah you are." Sakura laughed. "You're the most romantic guy I've ever met! Honest!! You make my heart melt, you make my world an even better place to live in! You don't know how much I appreciate you!" When she finished her words, soft inviting lips wrapped around hers. Again they kissed. 

"Sakura…" He groaned and looked into her eyes. "I-I…" 

"Hmm?" 

Eriol and Tomoyo called to them. "Come on you lip-sucking maniacs! The bell's gonna ring!"

"Don't call us that! At least we show our feelings!!" Sakura called back sticking out her tongue. 

"We're not cowards like some people…" Syaoran whistled and walked to them with Sakura clutching onto his arm. 

Eriol growled and Tomoyo scowled. Sakura kissed Syaoran lightly before leaving off with Tomoyo. Eriol walked to Syaoran growling.

----

"What the hell is your problem? Do you want me to put my heart out and get it stepped on?? Huh?? Is that how much you hate me?!?" 

Syaoran burst out laughing. "Eriol, Eriol, Eriol. Daidouji's just waiting for you to start talking." He patted Eriol's back. "Figure it out boy. Can't help you there." 

"Syaoran…!" Eriol protested helplessly. 

----

During a weekend, Sakura had invited Tomoyo, Eriol, Takara, Yukito, and Syaoran to go with her in the ice rink. Both twins and Tomoyo were perfect ice-skaters having learned it when they were 14. Eriol, Yukito, and Syaoran, unfortunately had no idea how to ice-skate and so declined the invitation. After days of persuasion and a lot of begging, they finally agreed.

Sakura pulled on Syaoran's hand. "Don't look so glum. It'll be fun, Syaoran. I'll even teach you how." 

"Easy for you to say! I don't want to keep falling on my ass!!" He complained. Sakura winced.

"Your ass?? What about MY ass?! I've got the MOST sensitive one in this group!" Eriol whined loudly. Tomoyo winced. 

"I can't even stand with ice-skates on carpet! How the hell am I gonna stand on ice?? Besides, I haven't even practiced in a thousand years!!" Yukito protested. 

Takara flinched, but had enough of it. "Geez, guys!! You whine more than us girls!!" Takara yelled. "It's just ice-skating! Cut it out and toughen up!" 

All three stopped their whining and stood rigidly. The girls giggled with each other. 

Sakura walked back to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his arm. "Please don't worry." Her eyes pleaded. "I want you to have fun. Please try? For me at least?" 

Syaoran looked at her emerald eyes lazily. "Anything for you angel." He said it weakly, but meant it strongly.

She blushed at the nickname. "Thank you." 

'Why didn't I just do what mom said??' Syaoran thought in his head. He slapped himself inside.

"Tomoyo, you owe me." Eriol muttered. 'Why didn't I just do what Aunt Yelan told me?? At least I'd have some experience in this lame sport!' Another voice rose in his head. 'Syaoran told you not to, remember?' 

'OH YEAH!' "Damn you, Li!" 

Syaoran's eyes turned sharply at Eriol. "What'd you say?" 

"It's all your fault we don't know how to freakin skate! Aunt Yelan told us to get lessons, but NO! We had to do what you wanted! It's all your fault!!" 

Syaoran's fist clenched and rose up to his face. "YOU were the one who wanted to go to the arcade and play that DDR game!! We just did what I wanted because your idea was too stupid!!" 

Eriol's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. "Oh yeah…" He mumbled to himself. 'Damn brain. Can't even get the facts straight.' He slapped his temple unconsciously. 

"Eriol?" Tomoyo broke out a sweat. "You ok there?" 

He focused on Tomoyo's face. "Oh yeah I'm fine." He grinned. "No need to worry." 

"Um, ok."

Takara and Yukito kept quiet the whole time, staring at the two couples and their very weird attitudes. 'I always knew my sister's friends were weird.' She thought to herself.

Yukito glanced at everyone. 'Hmm. I wonder what got them go crazy. Maybe it's the air.'

----

When they finally arrived, the place was packed. The day outside was hot and sunny, and the wind was no longer breezing cool air, but humid. "Oh my gosh…" Sakura was shocked. Very shocked. "I didn't think the rink would be this full." 

"Now what, smarty-pants?" Takara asked impatiently. "We're burning out here!" 

"Relax!!" Sakura stopped everyone. Her eyes were fearful as she suggested her other idea. "You guys want to go…just have a picnic or something?" 

"NO!" They all yelled out. 

"Ok, ok." Sakura grinned weakly and walked back into the skating rink. 

She walked up to the cashier. "Excuse me, can 6 people fit in there?" She pointed at the rink. 

"Hmm." He looked. "I don't think there's enough space. If you want, I can schedule you to come in 1 hour. In an hour the skating rink is only opened for members or scheduled people." 

"Oh…" She turned around to face her friends. They all wore the glares she felt. "Um…" She turned back around. "I'll take that. How much is it all?" 

"Six people and the schedule, 10 dollars please." (Sorry I'm not Japanese) 

She gave 10 bucks and left. 

"What. Happened?" Tomoyo hissed. 

"There's not enough space for 6 people. He scheduled us for the next hour. If we come back here in an hour, we have the skating rink to ourselves and other members." She explained to everyone. 

"What?? In an hour!? But it's boiling out!!" Eriol complained. 

"Do any of you have a better idea??" Sakura asked heatedly. "Huh?? If so, raise your hand and tell me!!" 

Everyone looked anywhere but her. "I think I've proved my point." She said proudly. "Now…what do we do?" 

"Let's just wait in here. At least we got the ice to cool us." Syaoran said. "Nobody else has any other ideas." He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Agreed." Yukito answered.   
They all looked at him as if they remembered he was with them. "Yukito!! Oh my god, we completely forgot you were here!!" The girls apologized. He sweat-dropped. 

"It's no big deal, girls." He waved them off. "No really. No apologies necessary." 

Takara smiled. "I guess we should stay here, huh?" 

So all 6 found seats in the bleachers of the rink. Syaoran and Sakura decided to sit closest to the ice and cuddled. Yukito and Takara were on the top bench of the bleachers. Eriol and Tomoyo, being as bored as they were, walked around the bleachers from the first end to the other talking on and on.  

============================================================================================================

That DDR game is Dance, Dance Revolution in long version. I just felt lazy to write all that down! It wouldn't be proper if Syaoran said the whole thing, right? Skating isn't a lame sport! I happen to enjoy it, even though I can't do it! It was just a thing Eriol had to say. So if that offended anyone, I apologize!

Yukito and Takara are for the Y+S fans! (Remember that Takara is Sakura's twin) 

Eriol and Tomoyo are for the E+T fans!! 

Syaoran and Sakura are FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I suggest you review!! BYE-BYE!


	6. 8 Heartfelt Letters

**Chapter 6: 8 Heartfelt Letters**

HI ALL!! The whole story focuses on the 3 couples!! Most, though, focus on Syaoran & Sakura! I was gonna call it the 'Skating' chapter, but something big happens later in this chap. Read on and find out! 

**Summary:** Sakura & Takara Kinomoto, twins with the same looks, but opposite personalities. They don't get along and they hate each other a lot. They become each other's archenemy when a certain chestnut-haired guy comes in the picture! Sometimes things don't go the way we think they do. That goes along with this story. These two sisters, biggest enemies ever imagined, might also have something growing between them: a friendship 

**Last Scene:** So all 6 found seats in the bleachers of the rink. Syaoran and Sakura decided to sit closest to the ice and cuddled. Yukito and Takara were on the top bench of the bleachers. Eriol and Tomoyo, being as bored as they were, walked around the bleachers from the first end to the other talking on and on.  

============================================================================================================

An hour passed and the 6 were ready to ice-skate. Well, three of them. Sakura was the first to get her skates on, and so she was walking around the carpet clapping her hands together feeling excited.

"Come on guys!! Hurry!!" She yelled gleefully. 

"We can't! The stupid skates won't fit!!" The glass-eyed guy yelled angrily. 

"Then you change it!" Syaoran yelled back. "Dumbass." He muttered back. 

"What's wrong, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. 

He smiled weakly. "Just pissed, cause mine don't fit as well." 

"Oh." Sakura grinned. "What's your size?" 

"12." 

"Holy…" Sakura stopped. "Um, I'll change it for you." 

"Thanks." He gave the skates to her and she went back to the counter to change it. 

"I'd like the size 12 please." Sakura smiled cheerfully. 

He gave her the same style but different size. "Here you go." 

"Arigato." Sakura bowed and ran back to Syaoran. "Here." 

"Thanks angel." She sat beside him and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "A…" 

"Fit perfect?" 

"Oh yeah." 

_.:From the other side of the room:._

"It's not my fault my feet are too big!!" Eriol complained again. "Don't you guys have any more bigger than 13??" 

"Sorry sir." The person behind the counter said. "Doesn't the 13 fit?" 

"What do you think?" Eriol hissed. "Get me a bigger one or I'll freakin sue this place." 

"Eriol, calm down!!" Tomoyo stopped him. "He'll just take that one. Cranky old boy." She muttered. 

"Tomoyo, it doesn't fit!!" 

"It will so fit!" Tomoyo knelt down, did something with the shoes, and put them on his feet. "How come it fits?" 

Eriol's eyes were wide. "Ooh. Why does it fit now?" 

Tomoyo showed a bunch of paper balls on the toe of the skates. 

"Damn them." He cursed. 

"You should really cut down on your words, you know." Tomoyo said. "It's not proper for you to be swearing all the time." 

He sweat-dropped. "Sorry!" 

_.:Skating Rink:._

Yukito and Takara had already started skating. They both held hands so Takara could teach Yukito how to skate. "You glide, like this." Takara pulled him along as she glided around the ice rink. The feel of the cool breeze across her cheek was great. Yukito was watching her with awe. 'How can anyone be so beautiful??' He asked himself. His feet were pulling him along, but his heart wouldn't go. He had kept his focus on Takara and her only. 

----

Sakura walked on the ice while Syaoran stayed. He leaned on the wall with one side of his body and crossed his arms and legs. "No thanks." He smirked. 

"Syaoran, come on! You said you would…" Sakura pleaded. "Please, oh please!" 

Syaoran watched tenderly as Sakura's pink soft lips turned into a pout. "When I fall, you fall." 

Her eyes widened. "Oh…o-ok." 

"You teach me how to skate."

"Uh-huh." 

"You won't let go of me." 

"I won't." Sakura grinned. "Why would I want to?" 

At this, Syaoran blushed. "I get to hold you." 

Sakura blushed. "Mm-hmm." 

"All right." He stood on the ice and felt very weak. 'Uh-oh.' 

"Ok, Syaoran, just lean your weight on me. Try standing." Sakura took his hands and kept him balanced. 

"S-Sakura, I-I think I'm gonna –" Syaoran slipped and fell hard on his butt. "OW!!" 

Sakura, holding Syaoran's hands, fell as well right on top of him. "Ow, Syaoran!!" She looked into his eyes and glared playfully. "I tried to balance you!" 

"You're not trying hard enough!" He complained.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough!" She protested back. 

"Maybe we should kiss." He replied and pulled her closer. 

"You get a kiss when you deserve it." She pulled back. 

He gave a whiny sound. Sakura giggled.

"If you can stand up on the ice and balance yourself, I'll give you a kiss." She smiled sweetly. 

Syaoran's eyes brightened. "All right." He slowly stood up and held Sakura's hands tightly into his. His heart wouldn't stop pounding at the happiness he felt right there. Just the joy of spending time with Sakura made his whole world worth living in. 

After many tries, Syaoran finally got to stand up on his own and balance himself. By this, Sakura tiptoed and lightly pecked him on the cheek. Syaoran was hoping for the lips, but she shook her head. "You get the real kiss once you can skate." 

"Aw, man!" Syaoran groaned. "I have to skate now??" 

"I think that's what you're supposed to do here." Tomoyo's sweet voice rang between them. 

Eriol was right behind her. His face looked purely green from nausea and he occasionally fell on his butt. Tomoyo kept standing while he fell and lectured him about the balancing and standing. Syaoran watched the two and felt great relief for having Sakura as his tutor. 

Suddenly his eyes travelled down to her face. She wore a smile and her eyes shone brightly with joy. Finally their eyes met and Sakura had blushed hard. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked shyly. 

"Cause you're so pretty." He put a hand over her cheek and caressed it affectionately.

"Syaoran…" Sakura turned bright red. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I can't!" 

"What?" He was surprised. "Just kiss me." 

"Uh-uh. You need to learn how to skate to get a kiss!" She reminded. "But I really want to kiss you right now." She mumbled the end. 

Syaoran, without thinking, quickly leaned down and caught her lips in his. At first she tried to pull away, but let go and responded back. The kiss took at least 10 seconds long, but they were both feeling love after. They turned pink as they saw almost everyone staring at them. 

"I-I'm going to get you a bar." Sakura stammered, still feeling his lips on hers. "You'll learn to skate quicker." 

"Hey Sakura?" He put his arm around her waist. "Thanks for doing this for me." 

"Oh you don't have to thank me. I want to do it." She smiled and looked up at him. 

"Still." He slowly turned his body around so everyone couldn't see them. "You're really important to me…I just wanted you to know that. I know we just started dating, but…I feel like you're the most important person in my life right now." 

Sakura was very touched with these words. Her whole heart was pounding harder than ever, turning to bright red, pulsing with happiness. Her eyes showed a tiny amount of tears beginning to drop out. Her cheeks were rosy pink matching with her lips. "Syaoran…" 'I can't say I love you yet…I don't even know if my feelings will stay this way forever…' "You're my soul mate." 

"I am?" 

"Uh-huh. You're my other half."

"How are you so sure?" He asked playfully, raising one eyebrow. 

"Well…" She paused and smiled. "I just know. Your heart," she pointed to his heart, "and my heart," she pointed to hers, "are one." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

He kissed her again, this time, slow and passionate, as if the world had stopped just for them. (Can't describe a kiss since I've never experienced one!! So I'll just…keep on writing) Syaoran slowly let go after a while as Sakura had done. They stared into each other's eyes for one more minute until she skated off to get him that bar. 

He rested on the nearby window and looked at Sakura skating like a pro. 'What did I ever do to deserve her?' He thought. "Man I'm lucky." Soon, she came back with a bar to hold him. 

"Here you go." She pushed it. 

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." She smiled warmly. "What is it?" 

"Who was your first boyfriend?" 

That question surprised her. "Um…" 

"And when'd you get your first kiss?" His eyes seemed to be looking away. "If I'm not being too curious." He added. 

Her already-pink cheeks brightened by the second. "Why do you want to know?" 

"I'm just wondering." He whispered. 'Cause you're my first…in everything.' 

"Well…" She placed her hands in front of his chest. "You're my first boyfriend." 

He grinned tenderly. "Yeah?" 

"Uh-huh." She looked down. "I got my first kiss…by the lake." 

His heart thumped faster.

"And the fireworks exploded over my head…and you were looking deep into my eyes…" 

He was happy, truly happy, with the result. His heart was pounding joyfully, jumping up and down, and his eyes were glowing. 

"What about you?" Sakura asked shyly, playing with the collar of his shirt, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Who's your first girlfriend? And when'd you get your first kiss?" 

"You're my first." 'And hope to be my last'. "I got my first kiss by the lake as well." 

Sakura's eyes rose up and faced his amber ones. "R-really?" 

"Yeah."

"Oh Syaoran!!" She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face onto his chest. 'I think I'm in love with him…' 

----

Eriol and Tomoyo had practically circled the rink 100 times. Eriol's face was purely green from the turns and more turns and even more turns. Tomoyo had only one thing in her mind, 'get Eriol to skate'. No matter how hard she tried, he just couldn't do it. Standing wasn't hard for him to do, but 10 seconds after, he'd fall on his back and whine again. Tomoyo felt heavy feelings for the navy-haired boy. She always had loved him ever since she met him. 

"Eriol, come on!" She called from the other side of the rink. 

"What??" He yelled. "I'm never gonna learn how to skate!" 

"Maybe you should stop being a jerk and actually try learning!!" 

That stopped him. 'She thinks I'm a jerk??' "I-I'm trying as hard as I can, Tomoyo. It's just not something I can do. I'm sorry." 

Tomoyo felt guilty for the words she threw at him. "Eriol, I didn't mean that. Please forgive me! I really didn't!" She rushed over to his side. "I didn't mean to call you a jerk! I was just upset. I'm really sorry." 

His heart warmed at her apology. "It's ok. I'll try harder. For you." He stood up without her help. "See? I'm doing it." 

Tomoyo smiled happily. "I'm sorry, Eriol." Out of impulse, she hugged him tightly. 

He put his arms around her and pulled her closely. "You don't need to say sorry. You already did." 

Her eyes widened and she felt a blush appearing in her cheeks. She slowly moved away and faced him. "Come on." She shook out of that little trance. 

"I'm ready." Eriol grinned. 

----

Yukito had been watching Takara skate for a while now. He had more experience in skating than either Syaoran or Eriol, so he didn't have as much as trouble. After a few practices of skating back and forth and just basically walking on ice, he finally remembered most of what he learned when he was a kid.

"I didn't know you could skate." Takara smiled. "I'm glad you can, though." 

He smiled back. "So Takara, how's everything going on in your life?" 

Her eyebrow rose up. "Everything's fine. Why are you asking?" 

"I'm just curious." He halted for a second. "Got a boyfriend?" 

She blushed. "Mm, no. I wish I did, but I don't have one! I was hoping Syaoran would be my boyfriend, but he fell in love with Sakura first." She showed a lopsided smile. "It doesn't matter, because they deserve each other." 

"Ah…" Yukito's eyes looked far away.

"What about you, Yukito? Got a girlfriend?" Takara asked. It was strange how she felt a little tingle in her heart whenever she talked to him. 

"Ha, no. I haven't found the right girl yet." He replied openly. 'Maybe it's you…' 

"You'll find her. Sometime, we'll find that person!" She said confidently. "We've got to." 

"Yeah I guess so."  

Takara shook her head. "Let's keep going." She skated forward and Yukito followed.

---

The rest of their escapade didn't register in Sakura's head. After that confession of his, she knew in her heart and mind that she was beginning to fall in love with him. Sakura knew she had certain feelings for him and that she liked him a lot, but love was a little too much to explain her feelings. 

'I need some time alone…figure things out.' She thought to herself. After an hour or so of skating, she finally talked to everyone. "I need to go home now. Syaoran can bring me. If you guys want to stay, stay, ok? Takara, I'll see you at home?" 

Takara nodded. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Sakura, are you feeling all right?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine! I just need to get home." 

"Mm, ok." Tomoyo looked doubtfully at her friend, but decided to let it go. "Let's go Eriol. We'll skate some more." 

"Ok." Eriol waved at both Syaoran and Sakura and left with Tomoyo. 

"Bye guys." Yukito smiled warmly, gave a wave, and skated back to the ice. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Takara asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sakura assured her. "I'll see you at home." 

"K. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Sakura followed Syaoran to his car. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as they got in. 

"I just need some time alone." She explained. "Is that okay with you?" 

"Yeah. That's-that's fine." A horrible thought entered Syaoran's mind. 'Did I do something that upset her?' "Sakura, did I do something-?" 

"No, you didn't." She assured. "I'm fine! I just need to figure things out." 

Syaoran looked away. "All right." 

"Will you call me later?" She asked. 

"I don't know. You might still be thinking." He answered in a sad voice. 

"Syaoran…" Sakura started. "It's not that." 

"Then why can't you tell me?" 

She sighed. "Because. I…I just need to think about it a little more." 

"Sakura…" 

"It's nothing! Come on Syaoran, just-"

"I get it." He snapped. "Call me when you're done with your alone time." 

His retorted answer stunned her. "Why are you getting upset??" She asked heatedly. "It's not like I'm going to break up with you or anything! I just need to figure things out!!" 

"Then figure it out!" He snapped again. 

Sakura's eyes held hurt. "Syaoran, please don't make a big deal out of it." She pleaded. 

He sighed heavily. "Why can't you tell me?" 

"I just. Can't." She mumbled. Tears burned her eyes. 'Now I don't even know if I'm in love with him or not!' "Is this what's going to happen every time we have a fight?" 

"I guess so." He leaned on the seat. "I just don't get it." 

"You don't have to get it!" 

"Yes I do! You're my girlfriend! I have a right to know what you're feeling!" 

"You don't need to know every single thing! I just wanted to go home, get some rest, and think things over! And look what's happened!! A fight's broken out between us because of this stupid thing!" 

"Why don't you just tell me and we won't have a fight anymore!!" 

"I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura yelled angrily. Suddenly the words reached her head and her mouth had turned into a huge 'o'.

His voice shook suddenly. "Sakura," He turned and leaned over to her. "What did you say?" 

She felt pure love in her heart. 'Now I know what I feel.' "I love you." Her voice was weak, but she meant it deeply. "I-I just felt like I'm falling in love with you! I wanted to go home and know what my true feelings were. I wanted to see…if I really felt like I was falling in love or it was fake." 

"And what now?" 

She leaned to him and buried her face on the nape of his neck. "And I love you…" 

His arms wrapped around her shaking body. "Why are you crying though?" 

"Because! I wasn't supposed to tell you…not yet. We haven't even dated that long…and I already said it." 

"That doesn't matter." He whispered lovingly. "I love you." 

Her eyes widened and the tears flowed freely. "You love me?" 

"Why does that come as a surprise to you? You told me you love me. Weren't you expecting that?" 

"No!" She answered truthfully. "I thought you'd want to break up…" 

"Why would I?? The entire time in that rink, all I could think of was you and how you've affected my life more ways than my mom did. And you did it in so little time. You're amazing, angel, and I love you." 

"Will you always feel this way?" She asked quietly. 

"I'll always feel this way. Ever since I saw you, I knew." He spoke the truth.

She buried her head deeper. "I love you…" She breathed out. 

"I love you."

The two had talked to each other for a fairly long time. Syaoran drove Sakura to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Yeah." She smiled. "Bye." 

"Bye angel." 

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Watashi wa anata." She whispered. 

"Wo ai ni." He whispered back. 

"What does that mean?" She looked at him surprised. 

"It means I love you in Chinese." 

"Oh." Her heart melted. 'He told me I love you in Chinese!!' "Goodnight!" 

"Goodnight." He waved and drove off into the dark street. 

That was the second time she had gone up to her bedroom feeling as if she floated instead of walked. Her eyes were glistening with overwhelming love and joy. She undressed and got into her PJ's. When she had finished, she threw herself on the soft bed and buried her face on her pillow. After a while of squealing in happiness, she took out a piece of paper from her desk and wrote a letter. 'I want her to know what's going on with me.' Sakura thought. 

_I've met a guy in less than 3 months. He's the best guy I've ever met. He understands me like no one does. He connects with me and relates to everything I feel. I love him and I've expressed my feelings. He loves me just as much and I'm so happy I can't keep it all in. I wish you could meet him. You'd love him if you did. His name is Syaoran Li and he's from Hong Kong. I hope he never leaves me, because if he did, I know I'll die. He protects me like he never wants to let go of me. I love him so much. _

_Takara and I are getting along very well now. After some things that happened during lunch one day at school, Takara and I have settled our differences and promised to be real sisters. She and I are doing really well. I think Yukito and her will end up together, because Yukito loves her. It's clear in his eyes. My best friend, Tomoyo, is in love with Syaoran's best friend, Eriol. I think he loves her as well, but they're too dumb not to tell each other their feelings. I'm really glad Syaoran and I have each other. I hope I'll never lose him. He's my EVERYTHING!! _

_I love you mom. I miss you so much. I hope you get this. I'll always love you, Sakura _

She folded and sealed a kiss. She opened her window as wide as she could and threw the letter out to the heavens, hoping that her mom would read it from there. She watched as the paper flew sideways and tumbled in the air and finally met the ground. She blew a kiss out in the heavens and closed the window. 

A shiny, glittering wisp of wind blew the letter up to the heavens and the clouds, never to be seen again, covered it. Sakura had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Her mom had read it. 

============================================================================================================

So how _do you _like it? 

I wanted her mom to be in it! To all atheists, nothing religious really happens. A wind blows the letter up to heaven and her mom reads it. It's not like I meant to say that God went as the wind and picked it up. I believed that it was really important that her mom knew about Syaoran. Her mom already knew, but Sakura doesn't know that! Anyway, it was just a letter! No big deal! It was sentimental and sad. That's all it was! Review! Bye!


	7. Deceiver's Regret

**Chapter 7: Deceiver's Regret**

Hi guys, I'm bummed. I watched Gilmore Girls tonight (May 7, 03) and Jess & Rory had a fight! Dean had to get in the way and I really hate him!! He's so annoying! Plus he had to be hot! Ugh!!! But Jess is way hotter…what else? Oh yeah I watched the Bachelor and it was awesome. Andrew picked Jen and I like her. Kirsten I don't like, but Tina was the worst. She was acting like a trying-to-be-cool b****! Honestly!! 

Ok! Anyway…

Um…this chapter is really bad. You'll all think so too after you read it. But enjoy nonetheless!

From certain reviewers, I've decided not to add the summary in! I realize that the story is going a different way, but I'm sorry! My ideas are just colliding with each other! I've changed the summary for the frontal view too. 

Anyway, to my loyal reviewers, you get the point, right? 

**Last Scene:**

_A shiny, glittering wisp of wind blew the letter up to the heavens and the clouds, never to be seen again, covered it. Sakura had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Her mom had read it.  _

============================================================================================================

_A few weeks later…_

It was after school and Takara decided to drive the car, since Syaoran always brought Sakura home. She held onto her keys and shoved them in her pant pocket. 'Hmm. Where did I park it?' She glanced around the parking lot and found a white sports car. 'Aha!' 

"Hey Sakura, come on." A deep voice called. 

She ignored it, thinking Sakura was right behind her. She turned around and found no one. She shook her head and kept on walking. 

"Sakura, come on." She finally glanced at the person calling and saw Syaoran. Her eyes widened. 'He thinks I'm Sakura??' He motioned for her to come. 

"O-oh no, I-I'm—"

"Let's go." 

Suddenly she thought of something. Her feelings for him came back, but along with it were the feelings she just started to build for her sister. Takara was starting to love her sister the way a sister should love her other sister, but her love for Syaoran was rapidly growing at that time. For the longest time, she'd wanted him, but…Sakura and her already solved their problems. Sakura trusted her. But this was Syaoran! The hottest guy in the school!! This was her chance!! 'But Sakura…' She shut her eyes. 'I'm going to hell for this.' 

"Coming, Syaoran." She smiled weakly. "I just need to go to the washroom, ok?" 

"All right." 

----

While walking back to the school, her heart pounded heavily. 'This is the worst thing I've ever done with my life, but I'll get the chance to know him. Besides…' The evil side that hid itself inside her blasted out. 'No one will know…Syaoran's going to think I'm Sakura! And Sakura won't know. At least…I hope she doesn't. Yukito…Yukito and I are only friends. Come on Takara. This is ok.' She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she did it anyways. 

She walked back to the car. 'How is Sakura gonna go home??' She thought of an idea quickly and left the keys by the car. 'Oh god, I hope no one sees it and takes it. Please, just this once. Let me have what I've wanted to have! I've been so good these past few months!! I deserve this!!' 

She went in the car, feeling very strange. "Hey." She smiled. 

"Hey." He grinned and leaned over. 

Her eyes widened at what he was about to do, but impulsively obliged. He kissed her softly and moved away. He paused for a second. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked. 

"What's wrong with me?" She squeaked out. "W-what do you mean?" 

He shook his head in bewilderment. 'I didn't feel anything in that kiss.' "Must be my imagination." He smiled again, shaking the weird feelings off.

"Ok." She was rigid in her seat and tried to relax.

"Did you change your clothes?" He inquired. 

"N-no! I was wearing this the whole day!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh." He looked twice. 'Weird.' "Well, all right. You wanna get out for some ice cream?" 

She smiled happily. "Sure." 

"All right." He drove the car professionally out of the parking lot and they headed off. 

----

Sakura finished cleaning her locker. She took out two of her binders and her bag. She hurried out the parking lot, but didn't see Syaoran's car. 'Where is he?? He couldn't have left without me, could he?' She saw their sports car. 'How did Takara get home?' (Remember she is very dense!) 'Oh, well…' 

She rushed over to the car and found the keys right by the tires. 'This has been a really crazy day. Oh whatever. I'm not going to think about it. I'm too tired. I've got lots of homework. I'll call him later.' She drove the car out of the parking lot as well. 'Still…why didn't he at least tell me he'd go?' She felt her bottom lip turning into a pout. 'Well…it's not like he's tied to me, right? He doesn't have to tell me everything.' Her head started to hurt. 

She got home and saw that no one arrived. Her father was still at work and Touya was out. 'Where's Takara??' "Takara?? Takara!!" No answer. 'What's going on??' A throbbing headache attacked her mind. 'Ugh…' 

She felt dizzy going up the stairs, but found two Tylenol pills and laid down her bed, hoping for a goodnight's rest. 'I'm glad tomorrow's a Saturday.' She closed her eyes. 'Syaoran…' She couldn't help it, but tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. 'Why am I crying over such a little thing?' 

----

Takara and Syaoran got some ice cream. They walked to the park together. He had his arm draped over her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. She put his head on his chest tenderly. 

"Mom called me last night." Syaoran said. 

'Time to start lying.' "Yeah? What'd she say?" Her entire life she had lied so many times already that it wasn't difficult for her.

"She said I might have to come back to Hong Kong soon." He said sadly.

"What?? Why??" Her heart pounded.  

"I don't know." He lied. "But I don't know if it's really gonna happen. I hope not." 

"I hope you don't have to." Takara cuddled. He felt weird. 'Why does she feel so different??'  

He looked around. "I think we should go back. Is Takara home yet?" 

Her mind alerted at her name. "Oh, um, yeah. I think so." 'Oh no! She must be home now!!' "Let's hurry, ok?" 

"Why?" 

"I have this thing I need to do." 

"Oh. All right." 

When he dropped her off, he gave her a soft kiss and she kissed back. Guiltiness washed over her whole body, but she ignored it. "Bye Syaoran." 

"Bye…uh…angel." He drove off, feeling very, very uncomfortable. 'I felt like I just kissed my sister. What's wrong with me???' 

----

Takara ran up to her bedroom and found Sakura sleeping on the other room. "Sakura?" She asked quietly. 

Sakura's eyes opened slightly. "Oh hey Takara. I didn't see you." Her head burned. 

"What's wrong?" Takara's eyes flashed with guilt and pain. 

"I have a huge headache." She mumbled. "Syaoran wasn't there." Her lips pouted and the tears once again leaked. "I'm crying over something so small, but I can't help it!" 

"Hey, it's ok…don't cry." Takara whispered. "I have to go do my homework. I'll talk to you later, ok? Just call if y-you need anything." 

Sakura nodded, wiping away the tears. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Takara felt tears burning her eyes. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and wiped them away. 'I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm really, really, really sorry.' 

----

Later that night, Syaoran went over. Takara had already changed into clothes. 'I'm not going to pretend to be Sakura. I can't. Not after seeing her…' She opened the door. "Hey. Come on in." 

"Hey." He grinned. "You wanna go out?" 

Her eyes widened. "Oh I'm not Sakura." She smirked. "Sakura's upstairs." 

"Oh." His eyebrows furrowed. "Is she all right?" 

"She's sick." 

Syaoran went up and saw Sakura lying on her bed with a wet towel over her forehead. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her lips were slightly opened. Her eyelids fluttered open and met Syaoran's gaze. 

"Hi babe." He smiled and found a chair to sit on. He held onto her hands. She pulled away angrily and tears rose to her eyes. 

"Go away." She said in a muffled voice.

"W-what??" His smile faded and worry appeared. 

'Oh no.' Takara ran out and went into her room, locking door. 'Oh my gosh, he's going to know. Oh my god…' 

"Sakura, what's the matter??" He pulled on her hand so she could turn around and face him. "Sakura!" 

"Why are you even here??" She sobbed. Her head was throbbing and he was only making it worse. 

"I wanted to see you! What else??" 

"You didn't even bother waiting for me!! My head was hurting so much! I really needed you and you didn't tell me you already left! You're so mean!" She squeaked out. 

He climbed on the bed and trapped her in his arms, facing her. "What are you talking about?? I brought you home! We got ice cream, remember??" 

"No we didn't!" She sobbed, shutting her eyes. "I was here the entire time and I drove by myself!" 

Realization struck his mind like lightning. 'Oh my god. It was Takara all along.' Guiltiness and betrayal blazed in his eyes. 'Damn it.' "Sakura…" 

Tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She buried her head on the pillow. "Please go." 

"No." 

"Go away, Syaoran." She whimpered. "Please…" 

"No I'm not going…" 

He wrapped his arms around her and she very much obliged, feeling the need to be held. After a while, she decided to stop it. "Syaoran…" She shook her head. "I'm really sick. Can you go? You might get it and…I'm still mad at you." Her face was so cute. 

His heart couldn't take all this. A slow smile appeared in his face at the cute comment she said in the end. "Yeah. I need to have a word with your sister anyways." 

She nodded her head helplessly. "Bye." 

"Bye babe." He kissed her on the lips. 'Now this is my angel.'  

He walked out the hallway and closed Sakura's door. He knocked on Takara, but no one opened it. He burst in seeing Takara hunched over the corner crying. "Takara, what the hell is wrong with you?? Huh?? Why did you act like you were Sakura?? Why did you lead me into thinking you were Sakura?!?" 

Takara looked up. "I'm so sorry Syaoran!! I am really, really sorry!!" She stood up and walked over to him. "I-I-I-"

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration. "You betrayed me! Not only that! You betrayed your sister!! You guys had everything solved!! You weren't supposed to do this!! What's the matter with you?? Was everything a lie?? Everything you told Sakura?! About being a good sister and actually being there for her?? Were you lying to her? HUH!?!" 

Takara could only cry out. She fell on her knees. Nothing came out of her lips. 

Syaoran paced. "Go up to her and tell her everything, because dammit, you didn't have the decency to be an honest sister. You lead me on. You got me to kiss you! Twice!! And you kissed back! You didn't try pulling away!! When I thought you were Sakura, you didn't bother denying it!! What the hell is the wrong with you??" 

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU SYAORAN!!!" She blurted out as a yell. "I'm just as in love with you as Sakura is!!" 

"NO. You're not." He answered in a murderous voice. "Because Sakura cares about me. She loves me the way I love her. My love for her is nothing compared to your love for me. I don't love you and I never will." He whispered. "Takara, what were you thinking when you did this??" 

"I only wanted to know how it feels, Syaoran. What Sakura feels everyday! I was jealous all right?? I loved you and I wanted to know how you felt!" 

Sakura heard the yells and she walked out the room and listened from outside. Every single word that came out of her sister and her boyfriend's mouth were like knives piercing her heart. Tears were shedding everywhere. She leaned on the wall for support, as the headache got worse. "No…no…" She whispered. "No…this can't happen. She betrayed me…and he kissed her…" She sobbed. 

Syaoran, having heard another pair of sobs, knew what had happened. She heard. Fear quickly flashed in his eyes and he darted out of the room to find her crying. She was leaning on the wall, crying. He walked over to her. 

"Sakura…" He whispered. 

"No." She answered sobbing. "No!" 

"Sakura." He tried again. 

Her head was hurting so much and the only thing she could do was whimper. "You kissed her. And she betrayed me." Her hand rose to her head. She walked back to the bed groggily. "Leave me alone Li." Her harsh words hit his face like ice-cold water. 

----

Takara heard all this and walked inside the room just as Syaoran had left. His head was bowed and the look on his face was sullen. "Sakura?" She asked in a small voice. 

"Leave me alone." She answered coldly. 

"I need to talk to you." Takara found her voice. 

"About what? You kissing Syaoran? Or you pretending to be me?" Sakura shot her a glare. "I thought you literally changed, but I should have known your old personality would come back." 

"Sakura, no! Listen to me!" Takara sobbed, pleading. "I did all those things, because I was jealous! I was desperate!!" 

"What??" She was shocked. 

Takara nodded. "I'm just as in love with Syaoran as you are with him. All those times I thought I was okay with it, I wasn't! I got hurt whenever you and him kissed or dated. Even in the skating rink, I felt so hurt just seeing you cuddle up to each other. So…I did that. I just wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by him…to be dated by him…to be in the same car with him. You got all that." 

Sakura couldn't feel pity, not now. "Are you looking for sympathy? Or pity? Or are you just saying those things to make me feel bad for something that YOU did??" 

"No! That's not my point, Sakura! I'm just trying to explain why I did those things!!" Takara wiped away her tears with her left arm. "Please understand…don't get mad at me…" 

"I'm already mad at you! And I'm planning to ignore you!! And why would I want to talk to you after what you did? Did you think I'd never find out?" Sakura's eyes had already been red and puffy. "You have no idea why I'm mad at him, do you? He had a fault in what you did, Takara. I felt like my heart just broke when I heard him say he kissed you. Twice! He was mine, Takara." Her head was giving way. "And he kissed you. And you kissed him." She sobbed. "How am I supposed to trust either of you? I love him so much. And he kissed you." 

"Sakura…" Takara tried to hug her sister, but Sakura pushed her away.

"No. Don't." She put her head down on the pillow. "Get away from me." 

----

The next day Sakura still had a headache, but managed to get out of bed, take a bath, and pack her things. She didn't bother eating breakfast or preparing her lunch. 'I don't have an appetite.' She thought angrily. 

Takara waited in the living room with hands shaking. As she heard Sakura's footsteps, she stood up. 

"Sakura, you ready to go?" She asked. 

"I'm going on a bus." She answered angrily. 

"Sakura, no." She shifted and walked over to her sister. "Take the car. I'll go on the bus." 

Sakura shot her a glare. "Please don't tell me what to do." 

She walked out of the house and walked to the nearest bus stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Syaoran's car. She looked away and kept going. 

"Sakura?" He asked. "Sakura, talk to me." 

She kept ignoring him. 

He decided to park the car and walk out. He put his bag over his shoulders and walked along with Sakura. "You better start talking." He said. 

"Go away." She put her hand and pushed him. 

"No." He didn't budge. "Why should I?" 

"Because I'm telling you to." Her voice showed no emotion. "Get your car and drive to school. Leave me alone." 

"No!" He answered back just as cold. "If you're thinking of giving me the cold shoulder, don't think I'm gonna act like a puppy-dog waiting for you to talk. I'm stronger than that, Sakura. I may love you, but I'm not gonna act like a jerk." 

"I don't expect you to act like a puppy-dog." She said silently. "I just don't want to talk to you." 

"Why not??" He stopped her and pulled her chin so she could face him. "Sakura, you've got to!" 

"Why do I??" Her eyes finally opened and tears flowed down. "When I look at you or talk to you, I feel pain in my heart!" 

Her outburst surprised him. 'I…I didn't realize I was hurting her this much…' He backed away. "I-I'm sorry…" 

She shook her head. "Get back in your car and don't talk to me." She ordered. 

He looked down. "No." 

"Fine." She kept walking. 

He walked with her. 

The walk to the bus stop was dead silent. She went in with him following. She sat on the back where the seats were all taken except for one, which she took. That way Syaoran couldn't sit beside her, but he wasn't going to be quiet or shy. Not when it came to the girl he loved. 

He looked at the man beside Sakura. "Move." 

The man's eyes widened. "Why should I? Find another place to seat!!" 

"Move." Syaoran repeated. 

"No!" 

"Syaoran-" Sakura started. 

Syaoran ignored her. "Move it, man, or I'm gonna have to move you." 

The man stood up. "Bring it on, punk." The man was about 23 years old. 

The bus driver stopped in the traffic. "What's going on down there?" He looked at the mirror. 

"This kid's crazy!" The man said.

Syaoran ignored everyone. When the man stood up, he sat on his spot. "Go find another seat." 

The man looked at him angrily. "I hate kids like you. Think you're so cool acting like thugs. Think before you act, kid, cause once high school's over, you gotta live in reality." He shook his head and found another seat somewhere else.   
Sakura watched the whole thing and felt anger boil up inside her. Syaoran had the nerve to start a fight with a man 7 years older than them! He was disrespectful and rude!! Unbelievable! Syaoran felt guilt, but ignored it. 

"Love can make you do stupid things." Syaoran murmured. 

"That's not love." Sakura answered angrily. "You don't love me Syaoran! If you did, you wouldn't have done that!! That was disrespectful! He's older than us, for God's sakes!! And you had the nerve to do that! Are you crazy??" 

He looked away. "You think I don't love you, Kinomoto?" His voice was cold.

Her eyes flickered with pain. The next words she uttered out, she regretted. "No, I…I don't think you love me. And I don't think…" Her voice broke. "I love you either." 

The pain and anger he felt inside broke out. He stood up. "Fine." He signalled the bus to stop. 

When it did, he went over to the man and apologized. "Sorry man. I thought what I did was worth it, but I was wrong." He muttered and walked out of the bus back to where his car had been parked. It was about 6 blocks away. 

----

Sakura's eyes were full of tears. 'I didn't mean that…why did I say that??' The coldness in his voice and face was scary. 'I hurt him so much…' She thought. 'But he hurt me too! He deserved it!' 

'He didn't intentionally hurt you.' A voice answered in her mind. 'He loved you.' 

'Syaoran…' She blinked. 'I do love you Syaoran. Why did I even say that??' She stood up and reached for the bus to stop moving, but she had already arrived in the high school. 

She left and looked around. Syaoran was probably 5 blocks away. The school bell rang and she knew she was late. He was going to be twice as late as she was. 'I'll talk to him later. Besides, I am still mad at him.' Guilt was gnawing at her heart still. 'I hurt him.' She kept thinking. 

In Block B, Syaoran hadn't come. Eriol glanced at Sakura. "Where is he?" He mumbled at her. 

Her face was pale. "I don't know." She replied. 

"Uh…" Eriol went back to his seat. "Ok." 

The rest of the morning stayed that way.

============================================================================================================

So…how do you guys feel about…the certain turn of events? I just had to show you guys that people don't change fully. Sometimes their old personality just hides itself deep inside and when a good time comes for it to come out, it does. Takara did regret what she did. 

Please review! Bye…


	8. I Love You in Chinese

**Chapter 8: I Love You In Chinese**

Sorry guys! This chapter will be a short one compared to the others, because it focuses on only one thing the entire time. Eriol, Takara, and Yukito aren't going to show up in this chapter! Sorry!

**To this comment**: I don't know how you got the idea that it was Saturday! You know who you are, so please email me and tell me where the Saturday part came from, ok?? (Referring to the last chapter)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! 

(_______) – Things I NEED to tell the readers, so MUST read!! 

***

 - Memories

***

**Last Scene:**

_In Block B, Syaoran hadn't come. Eriol glanced at Sakura. "Where is he?" He mumbled at her. _

_Her face was pale. "I don't know." She replied. _

_"Uh…" Eriol went back to his seat. "Ok." _

_The rest of the morning stayed that way._

============================================================================================================

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura. "Are you ok?" She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. 

"No." She sobbed out. "I hurt Syaoran, Tomoyo. I hurt him so much…and he didn't deserve it!! I should be taking out all this anger to her…but I took it all out on Syaoran." 

"Sakura, who is 'her'? And there's got to be a reason why you're taking 'it' all out on Syaoran." 

She raised her eyes to meet amethysts. Her bottom lip was quivering as the tears kept rolling. "Takara pretended to be me and kissed him!! Syaoran kissed her back…maybe that's why I'm taking it out on him." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she was stunned. She took a step back and fell on a chair. "W-what?? How could Takara do this??" She looked at Sakura. "I thought she changed!" 

"I thought so too!!" She wanted to scream. "But she didn't! And she kissed Syaoran." 

"W-where's Syaoran?" 

"I don't know. I blew up in front of him. I just started yelling at him and I told him some things that I really didn't mean." She blinked her eyes and finally closed them. "I told him I didn't love him." 

"What???" Tomoyo was shocked. Very shocked. "You told him what??" 

"Look I was angry! Really mad! I didn't mean to do it! I honestly didn't!!" She tried to comfort herself, but to her surprise, her heart just couldn't bear it. No comfort seeped in. "And I told him that I didn't…that I didn't love him! It's not true Tomoyo!!" 

"What did he say?" Tomoyo's voice was silent and her eyes shimmered with tears. The feelings she got from Sakura were too painful to bear. 

She played the whole scene in her mind and tried to tell Tomoyo exactly the way it was done. 

  
***__

_"Love can make you do stupid things." Syaoran murmured. _

_"That's not love." Sakura answered angrily. "You don't love me Syaoran! If you did, you wouldn't have done that!! That was disrespectful! He's older than us, for God's sakes!! And you had the nerve to do that! Are you crazy??" _

_He looked away. "You think I don't love you, Kinomoto?" His voice was cold._

_Her eyes flickered with pain. The next words she uttered out, she regretted. "I don't think you love me. And I don't think…" Her voice broke. "I love you either." _

_The pain and anger he felt inside broke out. He stood up. "Fine." He signalled the bus to stop. _

_***_

Tomoyo hugged her friend. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, 'Kura." She mumbled. "I'm really sorry." 

Sakura's arms were numb and stayed by her side. "I honestly don't know how I got her as a sister. I thought she changed." Her voice broke. "Takara loves him too, Tomoyo. She loves him too…" 

Tomoyo backed away and her eyes grew. "Takara loves Syaoran?" 

Sakura nodded. "Now I can't help thinking…" She shook. "Maybe _they_ were supposed to be together." 

"Don't even think that, Kinomoto." Tomoyo replied seriously. "Syaoran picked you. He loves you. He didn't want her. The moment he saw you both, he instantly chose you, because…because you make him happy. Whatever you do, he just feels like he's in heaven. I know you know this feeling, because you feel it too. When you saw him, you felt it too. I know you do, Sakura!" 

Sakura looked up. "I-I love him, Tomoyo. It's j-just that…" 

"No. Leave it at that. Find him, Sakura. Apologize. And maybe…you can get over this. It was one thing Syaoran actually didn't do. I don't think he deserved it. It wasn't fair to him, was it?" 

She shook her head. 

"Now I…need to deal with a certain auburn-haired girl." Tomoyo stood up and kissed Sakura's forehead affectionately. "If you find Takara beaten up after school, please don't be surprised." 

Sakura was shocked. "Tomoyo…" 

"I'm going to have a talk with her. If I can't seem to control my emotions, then maybe she'll end up like that." Tomoyo's voice was serious and strong. "Bye."

----

When Syaoran got to his car, he drove it back to his home feeling great pain. His heart felt like it was just stepped on and played with. 'Why did I even open myself like that??' He asked himself again. 'When in my whole life did I trust my feelings to one girl? I'm so stupid!! She didn't love me?' A lone tear dropped onto his lap. 'Sakura doesn't love me…and I love her…' 

He got home, and started to pick up phone and dialled some numbers. 

After a while, someone answered the phone. _"Hello?" _

"Mom?" His voice broke. __

_"Syaoran, what's going on?" _His mom asked. 

"When's the next flight from here to there?" 

She hesitated. _"In two days. Why?" _

"Send me a ticket, will you? I'm going home." His voice was clear and monotonous now. __

_"Syaoran, are you all right?" _

"I'm fine mom. Can you do it?" __

_"I think so. If I can't, I can always schedule another flight. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow about the plans, ok?" _

"Yeah ok." __

_"Bye honey."_

"Bye mom." 

----

(You have to read this!! Don't skip the part out!!) 

Sakura felt guilty and hurt the entire day. She couldn't think of anything but Syaoran and how she had hurt his feelings in that bus. She didn't think before she talked. She just deliberately wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her. But seeing those amber eyes fall into despair hurt a hundred times more. She didn't mean any of the words that came out of her mouth. She loved him with her entire being. True they didn't spend a lot of time together, but their precious moments measured up to her true feelings. What she felt was genuine. No doubt about that. 

She was ready to love him with her whole heart and soul. She trusted him not to break her heart or bring pain to her, but he did do that, without intentionally doing so. Sakura figured he felt the same way, but the mistake she made was, she wanted to bring pain to his heart intentionally. She couldn't help feeling that way, although she knew it wasn't his fault for kissing Takara. 'Still! He should have known it wasn't me!!' She sobbed. 'No matter what I think, I can't stop feeling this way!!' Her heart was broken and the only way it could be mended would be to have Syaoran forgive her. That she knew.

----

He shut his eyes angrily and collapsed on the couch. 'Man, what just happened to me?' He was confused. Less than three months ago, he had finally gathered up his courage to ask her out after falling for her. Hard. And then he expressed his feelings openly and thought that she'd never hurt him or break his heart. Her sister then did something so stupid that just breaks both of them up and now she hated him. She said she never did love him. It was all a lie.

'How could I have easily fallen in love with her?? I wasn't brought up that way!! DAMMIT!! What the hell did I do?? This was the one thing I was scared of my entire life! Mom went through this with dad and I should have learned better than to do what she had done!! Lay out our hearts and just hope it won't be broken…' His thoughts meshed together. 

'Man I'm never felt this way my whole life. Even though Sakura feels this way, I still love her. My feelings are true. I can't just ignore them. I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. I can't just ignore it. I know I should, but I can't! I learned my lesson. I won't fall for another girl like this. I have to keep my feelings in and never let anyone know what I really feel.

'Why do people think that love is so wonderful and refreshing? All it gives is pain. Maybe you do get to be with the person you love, but damn it. Here I am, loving a girl who doesn't even love me back. How could I have been so stupid? It's just crazy how a guy like me could fall for a girl who had the worst intentions. She was probably just using me. Like her sister. They're all the same.' He thought spitefully. 

Deep inside his heart he knew those weren't true. He knew how and why he fell in love with her. She was the light of his life. She made him feel loved and cared for. Sakura changed his outlook in life. Before, he thought life was worthless, but when he fell in love with her, his whole life changed. He was no longer sad or miserable. He was happy. Syaoran had somebody to care for him and love him just as he was. She 'loved' him just as much as he loved her. Or so he thought. 

He wasn't an emotional guy. He never was. His entire life he never cried. Not once. When his father left, he didn't cry. He held his head up high and was brave. 'I have to take care of my mother and sisters. That's all I must think of.' Those were his courageous words. 

The walls around his heart broke as soon as she came in. The barrier he had been creating for years was broken because of one little feeling. Love. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt before for it broke through and shone his heart like light. 

He tried so hard to keep the tears in, but the sadness enveloped him. Nothing came out of his lips, but small droplets of tears fell on the carpet. He kept his head low and eyes closed. The tears just leaked out. 

Suddenly, he remembered something. The day Sakura confessed her love for him. 

***

_"I LOVE YOU!!" She yelled angrily._

***

She sounded as if she meant it with her whole heart. His heart broke in even more pieces. He gasped a little, trying to keep the tears in. After he sniffed, he brushed his tears away by a single motion of his arm. 

***

_"What's I love you in Chinese again?" Sakura asked, looking closer into his eyes._

_"Why do you want to know?" He teased playfully, pulling her closer. _

_She blushed. "Because." _

_"Wo ai Ni." He answered. _

_"Hmm…" She smiled. "Wo…" She kissed his left cheek. _

_"Ai…" She kissed his right cheek. _

_"Ni." He kissed her lips. _

_***_

============================================================================================================

Review! That's all I can say! Don't ask about the dad situation! I already explained in Chapter 1 that my stories are not at all connected with the Card Captors show! I've never seen Syaoran's dad, so whatever I said about him leaving Syaoran's mom, it was all made up! All right? 


	9. A Quote by Orlando Battista

**Chapter 9: A Quote by Orlando Battista**

This chapter is very emotional, sad, and romantic, in my opinion. Anyway, something in this chapter happens that is very similar to my last story in Chapter 5. Now if you've read that one, you know what's going to happen, but not everything is the same. It's very similar, yes, but different. 

**Illusion K** – the last scene was actually just something I didn't write. It was a sort of memory thing that Syaoran remembers from a time when they were together. I didn't include that in any of my chapters, just to clear things up.

Oh yeah, the days might get a little confusing, depending on if it's a weekday or a weekend, but that doesn't really matter. Just focus on the story, ok? Thanks to all the reviewers! 

**Last Scene: **

_"What's I love you in Chinese again?" Sakura asked, looking closer into his eyes._

_"Why do you want to know?" He teased playfully, pulling her closer. _

_She blushed. "Because." _

_"Wo ai Ni." He answered. _

_"Hmm…" She smiled. "Wo…" She kissed his left cheek. _

_"Ai…" She kissed his right cheek. _

_"Ni." He kissed her lips. _

============================================================================================================

The next day Syaoran still didn't go to school. Sakura was very worried. Her plan was to ask Eriol for the directions to his house, but she didn't get a chance to talk to him by herself. Takara and her passed by each other several times in the halls of the school and yet Sakura glared and ignored her. 

----

"So mom, what about it?" He asked. __

_"You're in luck, honey. The plane's got a few vacant seats. I've bought a ticket. All you need to do is go to the airport and pick it up. The flight is at 6:30pm and you should be there by 6_." She explained more about the flight number and the airplane, etc. 

"Ok." He answered. "Great." 'I don't feel great!!' __

_"Syaoran? Is everything all right there?" _

"Yeah mom. No worries." He said. "I'll talk to you later. See ya." __

_"Bye." _

Syaoran looked at the window outside and just thought about everything. That meant he had to go the next day. His flight was the next day, which meant he would never see her again. He felt unbearable pain, but didn't show it. This was a huge decision for him. He had made many friends in Japan and he even found his soul mate, but…because of one thing, he was leaving. 

'I'm running away…I'm running away from this problem…' He thought to himself. 'I'm such a coward.'

'And what about your heart?? You'll never find happiness…not when she's here!' A voice protested. 

'But I have to go…she said she didn't love me. She said it was all a joke. A mistake.' He was disgusted by the thought. 'And I opened myself to her…and she threw it away. She doesn't love me.' That thought stayed in him. 

----

Later that day, Sakura got home feeling blue. As she entered the house, she heard two people talking in the living room. Walking quietly, she glanced over in the living room and saw Takara talking to Yukito. 

Her eyes were bloodshot. "I don't know what to do Yuki…They both hate me. I know I did something so terrible! I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did! And I hurt both of them!! It was only so I could know what it felt like…" 

"You shouldn't have even done it." His voice was really sad. 

"I know." She sobbed. 

"You even told me that you were happy for them." 

"I-I thought I was! B-but I guess not…"

"I can't believe it…" 

"Neither can I!" 

"Takara, how could you do this? You got your sister's trust! You told me that you wanted that! And yet you break it…" Yukito shook his head. 

"And the worst part is Syaoran said he's gonna go back to Hong Kong!! Now that they're fighting, he might just think of going now!!" Takara sobbed on her hands. 

Sakura's heart stopped. She had a hard time breathing and held the walls to keep her standing. 'W-what…?' Tears found its way down her cheeks, but she felt nothing. She walked up the stairs weakly. When she got to her room, the words finally made sense and hit her heart. 

Great tears flowed and her heart felt like it was just a drop of blood. She jumped on her bed and cried for as long as about 2 hours. Her pillow was drenched when she had finished crying all her tears, but the pain she felt emotionally and mentally was immense. Her heart felt like it was about to burst any second from the pain. 

She ran downstairs and saw that they were still both talking. "Takara, I want to talk to you." Her voice was dry and weak. 

"S-Sakura?" Takara stood up. 

"Sakura." Yukito glanced over. "How are you doing?" 

"I want to talk to you." She ignored Yukito. "I need to ask you something." 

"S-sure what is it?" 

She took a deep breath. "I-is Syaoran leaving?" 

Takara's eyes widened. "Sakura…" 

"Is Syaoran leaving??" Her voice got stronger.

She could only nod, feeling tears brim her eyes.  "I-I'm so sorry Sakura…" 

Sakura's mouth pouted and her eyes were feeling watery again. Her bottom lip trembled and her legs could no longer hold her. It gave way and she fell on the carpet. 

"Sakura!" Yukito called. 

"Don't." She whispered. "Are you happy now, Takara?" 

"Sakura I didn't mean to-"

"Don't talk to me about you didn't mean and you did mean!! The bottom line is you betrayed me!! You kissed him! How the hell can you say that you didn't mean it when THAT WAS WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO???" Sakura yelled. "Syaoran loved me, Takara!! He and I told each other our feelings!! And then you do something crazy like that!!" 

"It wasn't entirely my fault!!" Takara protested. "He thought I was you Sakura!!" 

Sakura stopped. "What?" Her voice was trembling. 

"Look, I do have feelings for Syaoran, but I wasn't thinking of doing anything that day…except…when I left the school, he thought I was you. And he told me to come over to him so he could bring you home." 

"But you didn't deny it." 

"No…" She said silently. 

Sakura sobbed. "So you both betrayed me." She took a small swallow. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" She wiped away her tears with her hands. "Tell me what…"  

"You didn't deserve it!" Takara whispered. "I'm so sorry Sakura." 

She was quiet for a while. "Your apology means nothing to me now." She cried. "I have to go find him. I don't care anymore. I have to talk to him."

"Sakura—" Takara stopped her. "Why do you forgive him and not me?" 

She looked back. "The greatest weakness of mankind is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive." Sakura recited. "You ever heard of that quote? I told him I loved him, Takara. And I denied it. I don't think you love me at all, because…that's what you show me. You betrayed me. 

"But… now, he…showed me he loved me. And I broke his heart." Sakura whispered. "He didn't deserve it. He didn't betray me either, because he had no idea that you were lying to him. So I don't understand why you blame a part of this on him…when you claim that you love him as much as I do. When you love someone, you take all the blame for him, even if it's not your fault, because you love him and you'll do anything for him. You didn't show this." 

Takara found her faults. She looked down at her hands. "D-does this mean you'll never forgive me?" 

"Never say never." Sakura said in a quivering voice. "He did something that hurt me a lot. He kissed you. Twice. B-but it wasn't because he knew it was you. He kissed you because he thought you were me." 'I hope.' 

Takara didn't say anything. 

"And I'm sorry if that hurt you. Actually no. I'm not sorry. You hurt me way more than that. But I'm not somebody who backstabs their sister." She turned around again. "Um…don't toy around with Yukito's feelings, ok? I know he means a lot to you, but he means a lot to me as well. And I just don't want to see him hurt because of this, despite what I'm feeling right now." Sakura spoke. 

Takara turned to the living room where Yukito was as soon as Sakura had closed the door. She walked back to the couch and sat on it. Her shoulders were trembling and she could feel nothing but tears. 

"You've been my friend ever since we were little kids." He whispered. "I'll never leave your side, no matter what. You know that right?" 

Takara raised her head and looked into his eyes. "You mean that?" 

"Yeah…" He slowly smiled. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But…you did deserve it. I can't help but feel that way." 

"I know I deserve it." She muttered. "You don't need to apologize." 

"I hope you know that I mean well." 

"I do." Takara smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry…for hurting you…" 

He waved it off. "For what? I was just your friend." He stood up. "I-I think I'm gonna go now." 

"Yukito…wait." She stood up as well and stopped him. "Please don't go. You said you'd never leave me…"

"I know. I'll come back later, all right?" He wiped away her tear. "You stop crying now." 

Takara flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Yuki…" 

"Hey…" His arms seemed to be frozen. "I gotta go." 

"O-Ok." She whispered and moved away. "Bye." 

"See you." 

----

Sakura didn't know where Syaoran lived, so she didn't know where to go. All she knew was all his family was in Hong Kong and that he was living by himself. She couldn't help but get frustrated. 'How am I supposed to talk to him if I don't know where he is???' She wanted to yell out. 

After 2 long hours of searching for his house, the day began to darken. Before long the skies were dark and stars were already twinkling. Sakura felt like all the energy was drained out of her, but she didn't want to give up. She had to talk to him. No matter what! She couldn't lose him…not now. Not when she needed him the most…

She got to the park by the tree where they met on the first date. She looked around her and saw a few people walking on the sidewalks and some around the park. She sat on the grass and leaned on the tree. Looking up, she thought about what had just happened recently. It was weird how Syaoran and her fell in love so quickly, and that she and her sister were friends again. Suddenly, the trust she was starting to build with her sister broke down as Takara betrayed her by kissing him. Sakura couldn't believe how heartless her sister truly was. 

"I've just got to find him…" She whispered. She was getting colder by the minute, but she stayed there, hoping that he'd be there. Nothing happened.

----

Syaoran walked out at 12 midnight from his home to the park where he thought was peaceful. The place was deserted of course, but the trees were still bright and lively. The cold wind blew against his cheeks, but it wasn't as harsh as the winter winds. 

He kept on walking until he found a lone body leaning on a tree about a block away from where he was. "That's weird…" He muttered to himself. He jogged and found himself staring at the auburn-haired girl. 

'Sakura??' His heart began to thump harder when thoughts entered his mind. 'Oh my god, is she…? No way!! What the hell happened to her??' He knelt down and held her in his arms. "Sakura? Sakura, wake up." 

She was still sleeping. 

"Sakura, come on!!" He shook her gently. 

Still she didn't respond. 

"Sakura, please, wake up…" He whispered. He looked at her closed eyelids. "Sakura, wake up!!" 

Suddenly those eyelids fluttered open and the emerald eyes he searched for met his amber ones. 

"Syaoran?" She whispered in a small voice. 

"Hey babe…" At that moment, he chose not to remember the fight between them. "I thought you were dead. You really scared me." He impulsively hugged her tightly.

She flung her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Syaoran…" She kept whispering. 

He picked her up and brought her to his house. "I need to talk to you…" She said silently, while watching Syaoran's face. 

His whole body began to stiff. His arms underneath her froze. "Oh man I forgot about that." 

"Please Syaoran, I need to talk to you." Sakura said again. "You can put me down if you want." 

He looked away from her, but held her closer to him. "No. You're too weak." 

"I-is that the only reason?" She whispered, clutching onto his shirt. 

He glanced at her small fists and worried face. His heart just about melted. "No." He admitted softly. "But I'm still upset." 

"I know." She looked up at him.

They finally got to his house. Sakura was amazed that he had owned a real house. He put her down on his bed and he went to the bathroom to get changed. She looked around her and was amazed that his room was a lot cleaner than hers. Everything was organized and tidy. All the clothes were either in the closet or on the drawers. 

He came out wearing a pair of pants, but comfortable shirt. Sakura looked down at her clothes. She felt cold and tired. "Ugh…" Her head was once again throbbing. He was staring at her and took the smallest shirt he had and a pair of cotton pants. 

"Here." He gave it to her. "You might as well rest here. There's no way you're getting out there." 

Sakura blushed heavily. "Syaoran…" 

"Relax. I don't intend on doing anything with you." He answered. 'Not until we're married anyway…' 

She felt a little hurt, but ignored it. "Thank you." 

He nodded. "The bathroom's there." He pointed. 

"Ok." She stood up. She still felt weak. Before she could fall on the floor, he held her and walked her to the bathroom. 

"Why are you so weak?" He asked.

"I-I…" She started and smiled sheepishly. "I was waiting for you in the park since 6pm."

"What???" He was shocked, but still held her tightly. "Why??" 

"I didn't know where you lived! And I had to talk to you!!" She complained. 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"Because…" She answered, biting her bottom lip. 'I love you.' 

He stared into her eyes. He really wanted to kiss her, but he just couldn't. He had to talk to her first. 

"Get in here and change." He ordered quietly and pushed her in. 

She only nodded and frowned. "Syaoran?" 

"Yeah?" He turned around and looked at her. 

"If I were Takara, would you have brought me here?" She had to ask. Her hands were trembling. 

"No." He showed a lopsided smile. "Why would I? The only girl I love is you." 

Sakura was shocked. She wanted to cry of relief and happiness, but let it go. She nodded again. 

After a few minutes, she came out, and he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard her footsteps and turned his head quickly. He sat up and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She walked over quickly and sat down. 

He could feel his heart pounding heavily. She looked very cute on that outfit, especially when it was his clothes. It made him feel like she was his. He swallowed and looked into her eyes. 

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. 

"I…I was lying." She whispered. "I denied it, because I was upset." 

"What are you talking about?" He was surprised. 

She sighed. "I do love you…" 

He stood up and leaned on the wall. "No you don't." He replied.

"How do you know?" 

"Because you told me. You said it in such a…very strong voice." He glanced at her. "All I have to say is I'm sorry." 

"Syaoran-"

"No listen to me." He stopped her. "Don't act like you love me if you don't, all right? The mistake I made was I opened up to you. I told you what I felt and I actually thought you felt the same. You might be hurt because I kissed her, but don't you know that I kissed her because I thought she was you? I had no intention of cheating you. I don't even like kissing anyone, but you! When I kissed Takara, I felt like I was kissing my sister. Did you know that?" 

She was stunned. 

"The thing is…uh…you might think I'm a coward for doing this, but…" 

She knew what he was going to say. "No…" She whispered.

"I'm leaving. Tonight." 

She shook her head. "You can't!" 

 "I'm going to stay in Hong Kong. I told you before that I missed it a lot, right? And that…I wasn't entirely happy here either. See, I never should have fallen in love with you, because when I did, I gave you my heart. You broke it." His eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to find the best words without crying. 

"Syaoran, I'm just as hurt as you. You have got to understand that! My sister betrayed me! You kissed her!! You think your heart is broken? You think that you're the only one who gave your heart out?? I poured my heart out to you! I love you, Syaoran!! And I only said I didn't because I was mad! I was angry that Takara kissed you! I was mad that she lied to me!! And I took it all out on you!!" She cried out. "I was mad at you, but when I heard that you were leaving…it all went away. I just started thinking about-" She sniffed. "About never seeing you again. And I felt even more pain than before. I may not have shown you how much I love you, but I do. I love you so much Syaoran!!" Sakura sobbed. "Never in my life have I ever felt this way about anyone!! And I don't want you to go! Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you and blaming this on you, because you did nothing!! I'm so sorry!" 

He stared at her and he knew slight tears were already down his cheeks. He wiped them away and kept watching her. She was crying out her heart and she looked really beautiful. She looked like a real angel. 

 "Do you forgive me?" He asked. 

 "F-for what?" She sobbed, looking up. 

"For kissing her." He replied, walking over to her and pulling her close to him. "For not being an understanding boyfriend. For making you cry." 

She half-laughed, half-cried. "You don't have to apologize. It was all my fault." 

 "It isn't." He answered. "I'm sorry angel." 

She looked up at him with trembling eyes and lips. "I'm sorry." She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest. "I love you Syaoran…" 

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. "I love you." He leaned down on her and was aiming to kiss her forehead, but she chose to move her head at that time and leaned up. Their lips met, but neither complained. 

They kissed passionately, savouring the moment, after days of fighting and terrible heartache. He smiled at her, but she was still frowning. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, worry creasing his forehead. 

"A-are you still gonna go?" She whispered. 

"I don't know…" He pretended. 

"What??" She started to cry again. "Syaoran, don't go!" 

"Tell me again the reason why I shouldn't." 

"B-because…you can't go." She replied. "I love you and you're not supposed to leave me!" 

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm not going, babe. I just wanted to know." 

She blinked and turned her back. "You scared me." 

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Watashi wa anata?" 

Sakura giggled. "Yeah." 

"Ok." He grinned and turned her around. "What's gonna happen with you and Takara?" 

"I don't know." Her eyes darkened. "I'll probably never talk to her ever again." 

"At least try to hear her out." 

"Are you defending her?" She asked suspiciously. 

"No! I'm not!" He protested. "You heard me out. I think she deserves a chance too. And besides, why are you getting jealous? You know I only have the hots for you." 

She giggled again. "Maybe." 

"Sleep here tonight, all right?" He asked. "I'll sleep on the couch." 

"No." She stopped. "We can sleep together. We're not going to do anything, right?" 

"Right." He replied, giving a smile. "Not till we're married though."

Her mouth turned into a perfect 'O'. "You're thinking about that already?" 

"Yup." He grinned and pulled her down to the bed. "It's Saturday today right?" 

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good." He answered. "Let's sleep. I'm tired." He yawned. 

"Mm-hmm." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Syaoran." 

"Goodnight, Sakura." He said tenderly. 

She kissed him softly and he kissed her back. He had his arms around her as she cuddled on his chest. Their legs underneath the blanket were already intertwined. Syaoran watched over Sakura and started caressing her hair. 'Thank you for taking care of my heart, Sakura…' He thought to himself, holding her tighter. 'I love you so much.' 

============================================================================================================

How was that????? I'm not sure if I'll end it here or if I'll add more! 

I think it's enough though. I mean the ending is good. They made up and stuff, but the thing is I haven't really explained about Takara and what her feelings are in this situation. 

Also I haven't added more things with Eriol and Tomoyo, but they're not the main couple here, so I'm sorry to all the E+T fans that read this! I'm just not interested them a lot. I think they're cool, but Syaoran and Sakura make the best couple. 

Ok guys! Review, review, review!!! 


	10. The Gazebo

**Chapter 10: The Gazebo**

_~TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY EVER SINCE I STARTED IT, YOU HAVE TO READ THE NOTES, BECAUSE IT'S FOR YOU GUYS! FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING FIRST TIME, SKIP OVER! THERE'S REALLY NO POINT IN READING IT~ _

I've added the most romance I could make, maybe some fluff too! PLEASE READ ON YOU GUYS!! You're in for a surprise! Thank you to all my reviewers! I've noticed that the more chapters I add in, the less reviews I get from people, but some have stayed loyal and I really need to thank them! 

**Mini Sweety**, thank you so much for staying loyal and always reading my stories! You're too sweet and I was so happy that you were proud of me for getting over 100 reviews! I'm glad that you went over 100 too!! ****

**LighthawkKnight**, you are so great! You keep reviewing every chapter, and I just want to say thank you very much for it. Sorry to make you cry, but I really didn't mean to!****

**Illusion K**, thank you for telling me in one review that you reviewed for the other 8 chapters, was it? Ah! I'm glad that you've been reviewing me too!! ****

**Kawaii-Cherry Wolf**, I looked at all the chapter reviews that I got, and you're in almost all of them! Thank you for reviewing! ****

**Cute_Girl (anonymous),** si ate Inah baya 'to! Thank you for reviewing, babe! Love ya!****

**Tomoyo4Ever**, I don't have much to say, but thanks! I tried to update as soon as possible, but it's been hard. Thank you, though, for continuing to read my story!****

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass**, wow, I like your name! Seriously, it's funny! I might be wrong, though, with the starlight, anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm very happy because of that! Thank you!****

**SakuraLova**, you might be the same as **Sakuralover**, so I'm not really sure! Anyway, just thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you kept on reading, even though it kind of went down in the middle chapters! I appreciate it! ****

**Scarlet Rose**, you were an anonymous for most of my chapters, but did you make a membership thing? I'm glad! Thank you for reviewing! Siding with the negatives is a good thing, sometimes.

There are so many people I have to thank, but these 9 have been so loyal, reading most chapters, not stopping, and many stopped, so I had to thank you guys! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Even the anonymous readers!! Please don't be offended if your name isn't on this praise thing, because I'll make a chapter just to thank all of the reviewers! 

I understand that my story went down in a couple chapters in the middle, but I've tried lifting it up, and hoping that I get more reviews from other people! I'm just so happy that some people really did stay with me throughout the bad chapters and the good chapters! (I'm being way too dramatic!) I'm stopping now!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All right! Read this chapter, see if you like it, review, and tell me what you think! That easy!! Ok I don't know what else to say, BUT! 

**Last Scene:** She kissed him softly and he kissed her back. He had his arms around her as she cuddled on his chest. Their legs underneath the blanket were already intertwined. Syaoran watched over Sakura and started caressing her hair. 'Thank you for taking care of my heart, Sakura………' He thought to himself, holding her tighter. 'I love you so much.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Syaoran brought Sakura home. He watched her as she fidgeted on the seat, intertwining her fingers. "I don't want to talk to her." She whispered. 

"Sakura, listen…" Syaoran replied. "Just let her talk." 

She slowly turned her eyes at Syaoran. "Come with me?" 

He shook his head and gave a small smile. "Call me later, all right?" 

She nodded her head and looked into his eyes desperately. "I'm sorry." 

"So am I." 

"Love you." She whispered, to herself, and got out of the car. 

"Love you babe." She turned around and was shocked. 

"You heard me?" 

"Heard you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 

"Never mind." She waved and ran to the house. 'Wish me luck…'

----

She opened the door and walked to the living room. The place was unusually quiet. When she got there, she saw Takara on the couch, taking a nap, Touya on the other couch, watching TV, and her father leaning on the wall with his head down. 

"Touya!" She whispered. 

His head turned and his eyes widened. "Sakura! Where the hell have you been??" He almost yelled it out. 

Takara and her dad woke up suddenly and looked at her. 

"Sakura…?" Takara said silently as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Sakura, where have you been?" Her dad asked, walking towards her. His usually bright eyes were set and angry. "Don't you have any idea how much we worried about you?? We thought you got kidnapped! Or killed!!" 

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, looking down at the floor. 

"Where were you?" Takara asked in a shy voice. 

"Why should I tell you?" Sakura snapped. "Look dad, Touya, I was with…with Syaoran for the night. I swear, w-we didn't do anything!" 

"You spent the night with Syaoran?!? WHO THE FU-" Touya started. 

Their dad cleared his throat.

He gulped and yelled again. "I mean, who IS HE???" 

Takara stood up. 'This is my chance to gain her trust again.' "Guys, lay off of her. Syaoran is her boyfriend. Stop bothering her, ok?" 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. 'What is she planning now??' "I don't need you to defend me." She said strongly, looking up. "Syaoran is my boyfriend, but we broke up a couple days ago, because a certain someone kissed him and pretended to be me." She threw out the words. "I was there because we had to have a long talk about our relationship. I'm sorry dad for not telling you. Touya too." 

Her dad asked after a few minutes. "Honey…how did it go?" 

"It was good." She smiled. "Very good actually. He forgave me for being stupid like always and I forgave him for what he did." 

Takara shifted. "Can I talk to you…Sakura?" She asked silently.

Sakura's eyes darted at Takara. "Yeah, I need to talk to you." 

Touya and their dad left the living room and the girls sat on the couches. "So…" Takara started. "When are you planning to forgive me?" 

Sakura shrugged. 

"Come on Sakura! You can't just shove this away all the time! You had enough sense to forgive Syaoran! Why can't you forgive me??" 

"Think before you ask that question." Her voice was just a little below a yell. "I'm not shoving this away. I forgave him, because what he did is nothing compared to what you did." 

Takara sighed helplessly. "Look, I know! You've told me that so many times!! And I've said I'm sorry a million times already! I mean it! I promise I won't do it ever again!" 

"Your sorry doesn't mean anything to me anymore! Don't you get that?" Sakura asked, standing up. "You don't sound like you mean it! And you break your promises, Takara! You always do that! So why should I trust you now? After everything that we've gone through? Why should I give you another chance?? How many 2nd chances have you gotten in your life??" 

"Sakura…" Takara stood up as well, walking to Sakura. "I'll do anything. Just forgive me. I can't stand you being mad at me like this. I do mean it. I am sorry for what I did. I know that I did it and I can't do anything to change it." 

She slowly turned around to meet her sister's eyes. "If you could turn back time…would you have…told him that you were Takara?" Sakura asked. 

She closed her eyes. "I need you to trust me, Sakura…" 

"Then tell me the truth. Don't screw around. Tell me." 

"T-then…no…" She whispered in a little voice. "I'm sorry………I know that if I said yes…it wouldn't be right to me, but it would satisfy you…and I need to gain your trust…I'm so sorry…" 

Sakura took a small breath. "I appreciate your honesty…but it's just that, you keep apologizing for something that you wanted to do. You apologize for something you didn't mean to do. You don't regret doing it. The thing is, you hurt me so much. I don't know if I should ever forgive you." 

"Sa-"

"Look, 16 years (SRY for the confusion of their age! They are actually 16 years old!!), we've grown up together. You insulted me and I forgave you. You apologized for it, and I forgave you. Then you insult me again and I, once again, forgave you. How many times have I forgiven you?" Sakura demanded. "I forgave you for the 16 years of nothing but torment. I actually felt a little guilty, because I got the attention and you didn't. I almost…I almost felt like it was my fault that you were mean to me. And then we became friends, like sisters, and I thought you were happy for me. And I thought…or maybe Yukito thought too…that you were in love with him. Maybe, maybe you used him. Why can't you at least just be on the good side for once? Why do you have to give in to everything you desire?? I thought you cared about me that much! Or Yukito!!" 

"I do care about you guys!!" Takara protested. "Sakura, listen to me now!" Takara clutched on to her sister's arm. "I've tried so hard to be a good person. I've tried to mend my mistakes. I've tried to be the sister you've always wanted me to be, but I'm sorry for not being able to fulfill your expectations. And I know that I was feeling some things for Yukito, but…it wasn't strong. Ok, I did use him, and I regret it. So much. And I don't know what happened to me, but I did go after Syaoran when I had the chance. There's nothing I can do to make you forgive me! There isn't…so Sakura, I won't beg for your forgiveness. I'll keep apologizing, yes, but you've got to find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistakes. I can't do anything about it. Do you want me to go up to Syaoran and apologize? Fine. Do you want me to go to Yukito and tell him that I was using him? Fine. Do you want me to say that I didn't mean to do what I did? No…because I did mean it." Takara looked into her sister's eyes. "So what do you want me to do?" 

Sakura closed her eyes and sat on the couch. "Nothing. Just do whatever you do everyday. I hope that you won't do this again, but that's just wishful thinking." 

"Sakura-"

"No." She put a hand. "Don't say anything. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I need to go. Tell dad that I'll be back later." 

Takara helplessly nodded. 

----

Sakura stood up and walked out the door to Syaoran. "So how'd it go?" He asked as soon as she sat on the passenger seat. 

"It went fine." Sakura whispered and put the seatbelt on. "Takara and I thought about it. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to forgive her, but…she was being honest to me, so I appreciate that." She looked into Syaoran's eyes. "She has feelings for you, you know." 

He sighed and caressed her cheek with his hand. "And I have feelings for you." 

She closed her eyes and rested on his hand. "Sometimes I just think that maybe you and her were meant to be-"

"Hell no." He interrupted, starting the engine. "_I _love _you. _Do _you _love _me_?"  

"Yeah." 

"Then Takara and I aren't meant to be together. I'm your soul mate. You're mine." He smiled lopsidedly and drove. 

"You say the best things…" She blushed heavily and looked out the window. "So where are we going?" 

"All right, well, when you were gone, I called my mom and told her I'm not going home yet…so…"

"Ok good." She smiled, relieved. 

He drove around the city, not really caring where they went. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, shortly glancing at her. 

"Mm, you wanna go visit Eriol and Tomoyo?" 

"Sure why not." He turned the car around and headed to Eriol's place first. 

They got to his door and Syaoran knocked. A navy-blue haired boy with glasses opened the door. "Hey guys. Glad to know you made up." He grinned. "Wanna come in?" 

"Actually, no. We're planning on hanging out with Tomoyo. Wanna come?" Syaoran asked. 

"Sure. Just let me go get a jacket." 

"Yeah all right." Syaoran held the door as Eriol left. 

"Hi Syaoran." Eriol's mom waved from the kitchen. Syaoran's eyes widened and did a double take. 

"H-hi, Mrs. Hiiragizawa." He smiled, waving back. "Didn't know you were here. I thought you were back in Hong Kong with my mom." 

"Oh I was, but I got bored, so I decided to come and visit my son." She smiled warmly. "How are you doing?" 

"Fine. This is my girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura, this is Eriol's mom." 

"Hi, Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Sakura waved shyly. 

"Hi dear. You have a pretty name." 

"Thank you." 

Syaoran glanced at the running body. "All right, we gotta go. I'll see you later, Mrs. H." 

"Bye Syaoran. Bye Sakura. Bye honey." She called. 

"Bye mom!" Eriol waved and the three left to the car. 

"So where we going?" Eriol asked, leaning on the seats. 

"I already told you, Tomoyo's." Syaoran answered, leaning back on his seat. "You didn't tell me your mom came." 

"Must have slipped my mind." He grinned.

Syaoran sent a glare through the mirror. 

"No, she came a few days ago. I didn't get to tell you, cause you were fighting with Sakura. Yeah, she said that Aunt Yelan wanted you to go home, but…I guess not?" Eriol asked. 

"No, he's not!" Sakura replied happily. 

Syaoran felt his heart melt. "Yeah I'm not. I decided not to." 

"That's good." Eriol grinned. 

----

Late that night, Syaoran called Sakura. "Hello?" Mr. Kinomoto answered the phone.

"Hi, may I speak to Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 

"Sure. May I know who's calling?" 

"Oh, uh, Syaoran. Syaoran Li." 

"Hold on Mr. Li." He heard a bit of mumbles and an angel's voice went on. 

"Hello?" She asked. "Syaoran?" 

"Hey."

"Hi." She blushed. "Why'd you call?" 

"I was wondering if you could go out tonight." 

"Mm, I think so. Where are we going?" 

"A date." 

"Ok. Can you be here in 20 minutes?" 

"Yeah. Bye babe." 

"Bye, Li." They both hung up the phone and sighed happily. 

----

Twenty minutes later, Sakura finished dressing up. Before, Syaoran and her had made a pact that all their dates would be casual, except for anniversaries and such. In the end, she wore a baby-blue jacket with flower petals around it, and jeans. She put her hair on a ponytail with bangs surrounding her face. Her eyes were with light make up that accented her eyes and her lips were covered with lip-gloss. 

Syaoran wore casual slacks with a beige shirt underneath a black sports jacket. His hair was gelled up, so a little spiky. He walked out of his car and jogged to the door. He rang the doorbell and Sakura answered. Even though she wasn't wearing something super elegant, Syaoran still looked shocked. He was smiling as he checked her out. 

"You look beautiful." He said, holding out his hand. 

"Thank you. You look handsome too." She added, giggling. 

"Come on, let's go." 

They went to the car and Syaoran started to drive. "So where are we going?" Sakura asked, looking at him. 'He's so…handsome…' With those big, amber eyes, and pinkish red lips, and set jaws. He quickly glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, nudging at her. 

She looked away and blushed. "Because you're so hot." She giggled.

"Haha, thanks." He grinned. "Anyway, we're going to this gazebo thing." 

"In the park???" She sat up and clapped her hands together. "Are we really??" 

"Yeah. You've seen the gazebo?"

"Uh-huh! I went there when I was small and I had no idea where it was after that! Oh my god…" 

They finally saw a clearing path to it. Syaoran parked the car and opened the doors for them. He took Sakura's hand and pulled her close to him by the car. He put a hand underneath her chin and caressed it, resting his forehead on hers. 

"I hope you like it." He smiled. 

"I will, Syaoran…no matter what." Sakura blushed heavily, placing her other hand on his chest. 

"All right." He slowly kissed her lips, gently and tenderly. When they stopped, they walked to it. 

As they turned left, Sakura's mouth and eyes opened wide as she stopped walking. She gasped, "Oh…oh my god…" Syaoran held onto her hand and watched her reaction to it. 

The gazebo was covered with different shades of green lights and cherry blossom petals on the stairway to the benches. In the middle of it was a table with a rose in the middle and dining sets. There were mini-stereos hung on the railing of the gazebos. 

"Syaoran…" She whispered, turning back around, and staring straight into his eyes. "I love it so much." Her eyes misted. "I-I really didn't know…" 

"Hey, don't cry now." He wiped them away and led her to the gazebo. "This is cool, cause we got some waiters with us." 

"Waiters?" She asked with a breaking voice. The happiness completely exploded over her heart. 

"Yeah." He grinned and kissed her cheek lightly. "Sit, angel." He pulled the chair out and she got in. 

Tomoyo and Eriol came out of nowhere, carrying Japanese delicacies. "You guys…" Sakura's eyes shone brightly. "Oh my god…" 

"Let's enjoy, shall we?" Syaoran requested.

"Definitely."

They ate for half an hour, sharing some things, but mostly eating. "How did you do this, Syaoran?" 

"Oh it was easy." He joked. "I just had to cook some stuff, set things up, oh yeah, and find the gazebo." 

She laughed out loud. "It was really hard to find this place, wasn't it?" 

"You wouldn't believe it! Tomoyo told me that when you were little, you used to look for the gazebo. You told me in the car…and so I decided that the best date would be to be in the gazebo, eating dinner." 

"You don't know how much this means to me!" She cried, half-giggling, half-crying. 

"I'm glad that you liked it. But we're not done yet." He stood up and made some kind of signal with his hands, because suddenly music came out of the speakers. 

Tomoyo and Eriol once again came out of nowhere and pushed the tables away, so that Syaoran and Sakura had a place to dance. Sakura giggled at them pushing it, until Syaoran pulled her very close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her protectively. She flung her arms around his neck and stared up at his amber brown eyes. 

**********

_Late at night awake and alone, I count the stars in the sky _

_Every cloud that rolls by and I think of you _

_I whisper I wish with every thing that I am_

_I'll do all that I can, cause baby I, I just want you to see that, _

_Baby you mean the whole world to me_

_It's so right when I see the love in your eyes_

_All that I want to do, baby, is to spend my life with you_

_And I know as long as there is tomorrow, I'll be loving you_

_Right from the start, with all my heart_

_I can't believe what's happened to me_

_You stepped right out of my dream like nothing I've ever seen_

_And I will love you, for the rest of my life_

_Till forever is gone, you'll be the one_

_Whoa, cause baby I, baby I, never thought I would say that _

_Baby you, baby you are my night and my day_

_It's so right when I see the love in your eyes_

_All that I want to do, baby is to spend my life with you_

_And I know as long as there is tomorrow, I'll be loving you_

_Right from the start, with all my heart_

_I know I'll be strong with you all night long (I'll be strong, I'll be strong baby)_

_(Right here in my arms) Heaven brought us here together we belong like this forever_

_It's so right when I see the love in your eyes_

_All that I want to do, baby is to spend my life with you_

_And I know as long as there is tomorrow, I'll be loving you_

_Right from the start, with all my heart (2x)_

_With all my heart (3x)_

_----_

"That song was beautiful." Sakura whispered. 

"It means everything that I feel for you." Syaoran answered. 

"I know. I feel the same too." 

A new song came on. 

----

_Don't pretend you're sorry, I know you're not_

_I know that you've got the power to make me weak inside_

_But girl, you leave me breathless_

_But its ok, cause you are my survival, now here me say_

_I can't imagine life without your love_

_And even forever don't seem like long enough_

_Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again, baby I can't help it_

_Keep me drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love_

_Maybe I'm a drifter, maybe not_

_Cause I am known the safety of flowing freely in your arms_

_I don't need other lifeline; it's not for me_

_Cause only you can save me oh can't you see_

_I can't imagine life without your life_

_And even forever don't seem like long enough_

_Don't seem like long enough_

_Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again, baby I can't help it_

_Keep me drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love_

_Go on and pull me under, cover me with dreams, yeah_

_Love me mouth to mouth now, you know I can't resist_

_Cause you're the air that I breathe_

_Every time I breathe, I take you in,_

_Cause every time I breathe again_

_Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again, baby I can't help it_

_Keep me drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love…_

_Baby I, can't help it, keep me drowning in your love_

_Drowning, you got me drowning; you got me drowning in your love_

_Baby I, can't help it, can't help it, got me drowning_

_Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again, baby I can't help it, baby I can't help it_

_Keep me drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it, keep me drowning in your love_

_----_

"How many songs are we dancing to?" Sakura asked softly, resting her head on his chest. "Cause I can dance forever…" 

"One more to go, babe." He kissed the top of her head. "This time let's get it on." He pulled away, holding her shoulders. "It's gonna be an upbeat one, ready?" 

"Really??" Her eyes twinkled. "I'm ready." She grinned. 

"Come on Eriol." 

"Coming!" He yelled from a nearby bush. 

Five minutes later, the music still didn't come on. "Great. Eriol's broken the moment." Syaoran muttered. 

"No he didn't." Sakura protested, pushing his head down. "I love you Syaoran. Thank you so much for everything." 

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you." He replied affectionately. 

Her eyes brightened with tears. "Wo ai Ni…" She couldn't express her feelings in a way that he would really understand, and the only way to do it was do it in his language. 

"I know babe, I know you do." 

"I got it, you guys!!" A high-pitched voice screamed out. 

"Good!" 

----

_Sugar rush_…__

_I_…_ get a high whenever you're around_

_Sweeping from my head to my toes_

_I, I…gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_'Cause you make me go out of my way _

_Crossing the line, making me say_

_What I have in mind_

_You make me so excited and I don't want to fight it_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better baby, is it real or maybe_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_I_…_got a sweet tooth and a taste for you_

_And I might be too obvious, but_

_I…I…can't help myself from what I do_

_'Cause you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line, making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited and I don't want to fight it_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better baby, is it for real or maybe_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_Baby you're my sugar rush, I get weak and talk too much_

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_Baby you're my sugar rush, I get weak and talk too much_

_'Cause you make me go out of my way_

_Crossing the line, making me say what I have in mind_

_You make me so excited and I don't want to fight it_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_Ain't nothing better baby, is it for real or maybe_

_I start to blush, you are my sugar rush_

_You are my sugar rush…_

_----_

They finally stopped and just stood in the middle, looking into each other's eyes. "Sakura, I have to tell you something." Syaoran said silently. 

Her heart started pounding hard. "What is it?" 

"I've only met you no more than 5 months…and…" 

"Yeah?" Sakura was afraid, very afraid, if he would break up with her or go back to Hong Kong. 

"Uh…" His hands shook as he tried to find something. 

Suddenly he took out a dark green velvet box. "Oh my gosh…" She felt her breath was taken away. Her heart kept pounding really, really hard. "Oh my god…" 

"Sakura, we're only teenagers and I understand that. At the end of next year, we're going to go to different colleges, so we might not see each other anymore…and the thing is…I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want you to just be my high school sweetheart. I want you to be my lifetime sweetheart. And my mom gave this to me when I was very little." He opened the box and there was a ring with 5 emeralds surrounding a pure white diamond. "This is a promise ring. If you wear this, you're promising yourself to be with me no matter how far apart we are, no matter how much we fight…it means that you and I are meant to be together…forever." 

She merely nodded, feeling the tears flow down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away. Her voice was broken.

"Will you take it?" He asked quietly, looking into her eyes for an answer. 

"Of course I will…" She whispered, feeling too much to be yelling. "Oh I love you Syaoran…I love you with all my heart and I promise that I'll be yours…" She looked at the ring and then into his eyes. "Forever." 

He slowly took out the ring and slid it into her ring finger. Their hands both shook, but the happiness and love in their hearts washed over it. The ring fit perfectly. Once it was on, Sakura admired it no longer than 2 minutes until she hugged him with her whole heart. 

"I know how much you've been suffering the past weeks and I wanted to relieve you of it. This is a sign of my love for you. Sakura, Watashi wa…anata." 

"Me too…"  

Small sobs came from the bush. They turned around and saw Eriol and Tomoyo weeping. Eriol wiped away his eyes beneath the glasses while Tomoyo ran and hugged her best friend. "I better be your maid of honour!!" She sobbed. 

Sakura laughed and cried with her. "Definitely, but we're too young, Tomoyo!" 

"We're never too young!! We already decided what your wedding dress is, and your…" She continued on as Eriol walked to Syaoran. 

"That was a good thing to do, man." Eriol patted Syaoran's back. "I'm proud you did it."

"Thanks." Syaoran smiled and pulled Eriol away from the girls. "Seriously…I can't wait to marry her." 

Eriol laughed. "The honeymoon?"

"That's part of it, but that's not the real reason. I want to have kids with her. I want to have a family with her. I know I'm too young and all that, but I idolized my mom for everything. I didn't have a dad…and well…I want to be one." 

"That's great, man." Eriol answered. "I think you guys are meant to be together." 

"I know." 

"So what about Takara? What's going on with her?" 

"I think that her and Sakura have reached a point in their lives that they can only be twins, not friends. Clearly, Takara's not someone who can be faithful…but they talked it over, I think."

"Well, whatever happens, happens. I think Tomoyo and I are going to head home. Coming?" 

"Later. See ya man." 

"See ya. Tomoyo?" 

"Coming!!" She yelled. 

----

When they were finally alone, Sakura kissed Syaoran fully. They pulled 10 seconds later, staring at each other's eyes. "You want to go home?" 

"Not yet." She whispered. "I never want to forget this…" 

"I think Tomoyo's got the whole thing videotaped." Syaoran teased. 

"She even told me so." Sakura giggled. "I want to stay here and be in your arms forever." 

"Gladly." He whispered. 

The moonlight shone on them as they swayed their hips together to music they only heard. Sakura rested her head on his chest as he rested his on the top of her head. He pulled her closer to him, cherishing the moment. 

"I love you, Sakura." 

"I love you, Syaoran…"

**THE END**

============================================================================================================

So that's the ending! How was it?? REVIEW and tell me!

Here are the names of the songs and singers:

**With All My Heart **– _Dream Street_

**Drowning **– _Backstreet Boys_

**Sugar Rush** – _A*Teens version_

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY!!! IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!  


	11. Thank you to ALL the reviewers!

Hi guys! I know it's been so long and I should have added this chapter a time ago, but I'm sorry that I haven't. I've been busy writing some other fanfics! Anyway, here goes! It's in alphabetical order, so you can find your pen name easily! And no need to review! 

**Presenting all the _Identical Twins_ Reviewers**

.:?:.

.:alflirtbabe:.

.:angel akira:. 

.:AnimeObsessionFantasy:.

.:apol:. 

.:Argentum Sol:.

.:arrow-card:.

.:azn-cherry-blossom:.

.:BabyWolfGurl:. 

.:BlackYingFaLi831:.

.:Blozzomz:.

.:CardPrincess:. 

.:Chedrry Blossom:.

.:Chibi Akuma:.

.:Chibi Jen-chan:.

.:cinammon:.

.:cute_girl:.

.:DreamEnchanter:.

.:Dust of Fire:.

.:eclipse:.

.:EmeraldBlossom:.

.:fanficjudge:.

.:hana-lai:.

.:hayle:.

.:Heather White:.

.:Hikaru:.

.:I read fanfictions!:.

.:Idiot1988:.

.:Illusioner 1412:.

.:Jennifer:.

.:Julia and Tania:.

.:kawaii kity5:.

.:Kawaii Michisu:.

.:Kawaii-CherryWolf:.

.:Kawaii-Fairy-Emma:.

.:KawaiinessPnay:.

.:kawaiitenshisakura:.

.:Kella4:.

.:Kieu:.

.:Lady Sakura:.

.:Lady Starlight so kiss my ass:.

.:Li-Li2:.

.:LighthawkKnight:.

.:Lil Lovestar:.

.:lilangel89:.

.:lin:.

.:liq0urish:.

.:Little B:.

.:lizzy:.

.:maiden:.

.:Mini Sweety:.

.:MoonPhoenix:.

.:Mystress Tate:.

.:oXAmethystXo:.

.:Pink Genie Princess:.

.:Primavera:.

.:princess cythera:.

.:q:.

.:rebecca:.

.:RiN FuTaBeI:.

.:sakura and syaoran for ev:.

.:SaKuRa LoVa:.

.:Sakura-miaka:.

.:Scarlet Rose:.

.:ScarleT Rose5:.

.:Semmerie:.

.:shylilgurlo:. 

.:SilverStar4:.

.:sweety gurl2:.

.:SweetCherryBlossom:.

.:TheFreakazoid:.

.:wenwen1214:.

.:Wing:.

.:xonnie:.

.:ZetaBee:.

A shout out to everyone who reviewed this story! I look back on it and am so glad that I was able to make you guys happy by making this story. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!! 


End file.
